


Perfect Match

by deardeer77



Series: Perfect Match [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer77/pseuds/deardeer77
Summary: ABO高中





	1. Chapter 1

arthur callahan 讨厌alpha，骗子和说唱音乐。

他讨厌alpha是因为家族里到处都是这种高傲自大并且以自身生理性优势为傲的伪君子，讨厌说唱是因为他嫌弃它们吵闹又愤世嫉俗，而讨厌骗子，所有人都讨厌骗子。

他把他的新室友从头到尾打量了一遍，他耳朵上带着新款的beats，里面放着唯恐别人听不见的说唱歌曲，宽大的橙色运动卫衣里面穿了一件紫色的T恤，脖子上挂着让arthur数不清的奇奇怪怪的链子，例如十字架一小块水晶柱还有一枚看上去个人改造过的银币，他好像不在乎自己瞎一样带着的黑墨镜和他更肥大的裤子看得让arthur的太阳穴一跳一跳的。

“hello，pal。”

老套的打招呼方式以及蹩脚到不行的装出来的美国口音。

“william eames。”

连他的手腕上都带着好几圈链子。

arthur嫌弃地把手伸出来，嘴巴抿得紧紧的变成一条线，他从他紧紧捏住他的粗糙大手以及他的特别雷达中感受到了那股自大的alpha气息。

棒极了，完美的alpha，骗子和说唱歌手，而且还是他的新室友。

“mr·callahan，你已经认识mr·eames了。”

他们的辅导员这个时候出现在门口，他是个临近中年的瘦高男人，额头很高，发际线有退化的迹象，身上是一股子古龙水味，一个alpha。

“基本不认识。”

arthur显然不太高兴两个alpha出现在他房间里，他把手迅速地从eames手里抽出来插进裤兜，让自己看上去没那么生气。

“摘掉你的墨镜，mr·eames。我是辅导员wilson。”

他很自然地忽略了arthur的话，自顾自地说了起来。eames把墨镜倒挂在他脖子后面，眼镜腿依然夹在耳朵上，arthur才完整地看到他这张脸。

eames有一副好皮相，尤其是一双暗绿色的眼睛亮闪闪地打量着arthur，鼻梁高挺，在男人身上不多见的红润丰满的嘴唇，然而他本人显然对这一切不太在意， 他的胡茬没刮看上去整个人松垮垮地不整洁。

“mr·eames从这个学年转到我们学校二年级，虽然他比你大一点，不过他刚搬到这里，希望你可以照顾他一下。”

wilson对着arthur说。

“什么叫大一点？”

arthur疑惑地看着他的辅导员，他可一点都不喜欢照顾别人，还是比他大一点的成年人。

“我20了，kid。”

arthur的目光嘲讽地转回到eames身上，他嘴角都翘起来了，他难以想象一个20岁的人还在读高中二年级。

“如你所见，我是个英国人，学分制度不同。”

eames无所谓地耸耸肩，一点都不在意来自arthur的嘲笑目光。

放狗屁的学分制度。arthur翻了个白眼，不过他看着eames的那身行头就已经给他编好了差劲的留级生一类的背景故事，还有大麻酒精和漂亮女孩。

“先生们。”

alpha辅导员向来不喜欢自己被无视，他看着两个小孩互相戏谑的瞪着对方，arthur觉得eames愚蠢无知，eames觉得arthur毛都没长齐，是个臭屁的中产阶级青少年。

“arthur，带他熟悉一下校园，介绍一下课程什么的。”

“william，收收你的alpha信息素，别给我搞出乱子。”

“你们的家庭很相似，我相信你们会成为朋友的。”

“和谁？Alfie？”arthur疑惑地看着wilson。

eames大笑，他们显然都看过那部描写伦敦登徒子的电影，而wilson完全不知道他们在说什么，但是alpha的天性让他假装他也知道他们在乐什么。

“你瞧，你俩有相同的幽默感，简直完美。”

“yeah。”arthur翻白眼。

“很明显。”eames冲着arthur眨了眨眼睛，显然他真的是这么认为的。

“很好，很好。”

wilson看了看他俩，满意地露出了笑容。

“哦还有，替我向你们的父母问好。”

他转身走出了寝室。

“那不会发生。”

他俩几乎是异口同声地说道，然后诧异而同情地互相看了一眼。

 

“这是教学楼，餐厅在二层，这是图书馆，那是操场和体育馆。寝室楼在你脚下，宵禁是十点，不会断电，但是我十点就会睡，希望你不要打扰我。”

arthur站在他们房间的窗户旁边，指着所有能看到的建筑物介绍了一遍。

“十点？你还真是个宝宝啊。”

eames一点也没看arthur指给他的那些大楼，他只是忙着看arthur。

arthur开始隐秘地积攒起自己的怒气，他们不是一路人，他很希望他们的对话能终止在他的介绍之后。

“噢，看看你，这么快就生气了。”

eames的手指危险地伸了过来，朝着他的眉间，arthur向后闪身避过他的调戏。

“如果你需要课程介绍，可以去问教师办公室。”

arthur冷冷地瞪了他一眼，拿起他的书包转身走出了寝室。

eames可没打算放过他，他快步跟上了arthur。

“就....没什么好玩的社团吗？”

“你知道，戏剧，绘画，之类的，别弄什么文学社，天文社，老兄，那太宅了。”

eames在他身后喋喋不休，可惜arthur的腿没有eames那么长，eames很快就追上了他。

“我不知道。”

arthur诚实地说，他对这种事一点兴趣都没有，他大部分时间都在安静读书，他是高中里的局外人，嫌身边人太蠢，而别的人觉得他太奇怪。

“你真是个高中生吗？”

“比你要货真价实得多。”

“你难道不想要一个完整的高中经历吗？你知道，谈恋爱，比赛，挂科，舞会。老弟，你得放轻松。”

eames忽然把手搭上arthur的肩膀，arthur愣了一下，eames趁机捏住他，像个口香糖一样黏在他身上，另一只手抚上他的肩膀。

“my dear，看看你的肌肉，僵硬地像块水泥。”

他的大手能整个覆住arthur窄小的一边肩膀，他轻柔地捏了一下，arthur不知道因为他忽然亲密起来的爱称还是因为他的触摸震颤了一下。

“........”

他似乎太过震惊于eames没来由的亲热，沉默地瞪着他，他的眼神像只黑豹，没有愤怒，只有满满的杀意。

eames知趣地后退了一步。

“我只是想知道教师办公室在哪？”

“教学楼一层。别跟着我。”

arthur头也不回地走开了。

 

奇怪的是eames是个还不错的室友，arthur警告过他之后，他都礼貌地待在arthur起码半臂远的距离之外，arthur关掉他的台灯，eames也乖乖地钻进被子。

一开始他很少能在学校的其他地方见到eames，但是后来他就发觉不对了。

eames开始出现在他的每节课上，代数，几何，美术，体育，法语。

他每次都在打第二遍铃的时候才进教室，arthur总是坐在中间那排，而eames属于吵闹的最后一排，这就意味着他们必定会打个照面，eames冲着他甜甜地笑。

eames甚至出现在晚上的图书馆里，在他身后离他不远的位置，听着耳机里但旁边人也能听到的震耳欲聋的音乐，图书馆里大多是些唯唯诺诺的书呆子好学生，他一个混混坐在那根本没人敢管他。

终于arthur决定改变一下他的日常计划。

最后一节课后他打算去咖啡厅喝杯咖啡，他朝着校园外走，eames果不其然出现在他身后。

“hey，伙计。”

eames迈开大腿走到他旁边，和他打招呼。

“学到了不少新词？”

最后一节课是英语写作，不巧的是教室里只剩下一个前排的座位，那些和eames混熟了的运动员和流氓们经常会逃的一节。arthur借此机会欣赏到了eames痛苦纠结着拼写的表情，不得不说这让他高兴得不得了。

“BTW，我叫arthur，不是pal，buddy，man，行吗？”

他居然还冲着eames笑了。

“ok，darling，你说了算。”

eames显然被他的微笑吓了一跳，他盯着arthur的脸就好像不认识他一样。

“BTW，你发现我们上同样的课了吗？我们还走在同一条路上。你在跟踪我吗？”

eames问出了arthur一直想问他的话。果然没有比eames更厚脸皮的存在，他吃吃地冲着arthur笑，而arthur只想翻白眼。

“我可是走在你前面。”

arthur确定eames一定从不正当的渠道查到了他的课程表。

“有道理。”eames骚了一下他的下巴，若有所思。

“这真是灾难，可以说是世界末日了。”

arthur想立马转过身，可是他又能去哪？eames知道他所有的计划，除了现在。

“wilson不可能是对的，我们做不了朋友。”eames说，“我打赌他是个猫先生，你知道吗，就像猫女士，你说他养了多少只猫？”

“我喜欢猫。”arthur不喜欢猫，但他只想怼eames。

“噢。”eames貌似吃了个瘪，他很遗憾地继续说，“可惜，我更喜欢狗。”

这没头没脑的对话逗乐了arthur，天气很好，他的心情也很好。

“你要去哪？”eames问他。

“咖啡厅，喝一杯黑咖啡。”arthur回答。

“那我要一杯热巧克力。多加奶油，我请客，怎么样？”eames惦着脸回答。

“在这种天气？”入秋后的太阳依然火辣辣的，暖和的要命。

“热巧可以治愈我。”他看着arthur的巧克力色眼睛，舔了舔了嘴唇。

 

这很奇妙，eames是个比他的肤浅外表要有内涵多的人，在被迫和eames绑定的一个充满着苦咖啡和过甜巧克力味道的黄昏里，arthur被迫知道了不少和他有关的事情。

就比如eames对莎士比亚戏剧有很深的见解，他并不是只热爱让arthur觉得头疼又吵闹的说唱音乐，他也听皇后，山羊皮之类的arthur会听的英国老牌摇滚。

“但是一旦你总是能在随便什么场合，costa？没格调的地下酒吧？你家隔壁的超市？重复地听到这些歌？恕我直言，你不会想再继续听的。”

eames摇着头把脑海里那些重复播放着的背景音乐甩掉，arthur能理解这个感觉，就像他一直讨厌电梯音乐。

值得说的是他还喜欢画画，arthur当然没指望eames这个类型对规矩的古典绘画感兴趣。他对马斯登·哈特利，安迪·沃霍尔一系列美国艺术家的了解甚至比他还多。

“总的来说，我个人更欣赏哈林。”

eames这样陈述，他抿了一口过热的可可，红嘴唇湿润地发亮。

“所以，我假设你也欣赏弗朗西斯· 培根。”arthur意义不明地挑个了眉毛。

eames大声笑了出来。

“哦，算你猜对了，darling。”

“永远别再这么叫我。”他咬牙切齿，他就是不喜欢他这么和他套近乎的样子。

“我可是个英国人。”eames无辜地抬高眉毛。

“可是你一直在试图用我听过最烂的美式口音说话。我们不会随随便便称呼同学为自己的亲爱的行吗？”

“哦哦，的确。纽约纽约，像一座大熔炉，有人贩毒，有牧师向上帝祈祷。”eames竟然唱起了歌。

“我甚至都不是纽约人。”arthur的脸皱成一团。

“所以你是从哪来的？我很确定我能立马唱出来。”eames胸有成竹。

“我才不会给你这个机会。没门，mr·eames。”有关于洛杉矶的歌实在太多了，而且他肯定eames能立刻给他来上一段即兴说唱表演。

“你就不能叫我eames吗？这么见外？arthur。”

“那是因为你太老了。我都不知道你怎么进到这学校的。”arthur翻了个白眼，eames大笑。

“我想这就是私立学校的好处了，你懂吗，尤其是当你有个有钱有势的家庭的时候，事情就更好办了。”eames靠在椅背上，双手交叉在脑袋后面，自大又无所谓的样子。“我以为我们是一样的。”

arthur的眉头皱紧了，当他刚对eames的态度好了一点的时候，eames就立马用实际言行打了他的脸。

“我们没有任何东西是一样的。”arthur抓起他的书包，冷冷地丢下一句话“我要去图书馆了，别跟着我。”

eames错愕了一秒，他都不知道自己说错了什么。

“好吧，寝室见，书呆子先生。”

“再见，疯子。”

 

接下来的一周里，eames真的没有跟踪arthur，他们依然上同样的课程，eames用微笑和他的扑克脸打招呼。这一次反而是arthur开始无意识地注意起eames的行踪。

arthur发现他不会在写作课上见到eames，没能再看见eames抓耳挠塞的样子让他觉得有点遗憾。eames没跟着他跑到完全不属于他领地范围内的图书馆，他总是比arthur还要晚地回到寝室，身上带着一股浓烈的气味，那当然不是大麻味，但是他闹出的动静就让浅眠的arthur不那么高兴了。

他在美术课后截住nash，一个有点邋遢反应总是慢几拍的隐性草药贩子，eames和他混的很好，由于某些他们都能得知的原因。

“eames在哪？”

arthur大概有些咄咄逼人，把nash吓了一跳，他总是很好奇像nash这种胆量怎么敢在学校里偷偷卖大麻，如果让wilson知道，他还不得，一定会，先被吓死。

“什么？”

nash抱紧他的课本和书包，整个人向后缩。

“william eames，英国人？”

arthur不耐烦地说，这学校里不可能在找到第二个姓eames的人了。

“哦，呃，老兄，他就在这啊？”

nash指指在美术教室里和watson小姐谈笑风生的eames，watson小姐是他们的美术老师，她是个年轻漂亮的有着亲和力笑容的女性，除了她总是对着arthur的美术作业摇摇头说他欠缺想象力以外，arthur也很喜欢她，eames肯定会和她相处的很好，鉴于他们都对美国四十年代艺术都有共同的喜爱这点就足够了。arthur无意识地撇了撇嘴，放过了nash。

eames瞧见他，和watson小姐打了个招呼就毫不犹豫地朝着arthur走过来。

“你好啊，darling。”

eames倚在门框上，慵懒地向翻白眼的arthur微笑。

“别再这么叫我，你让我....算了。”arthur抬高肩膀又妥协式地放下，这不过是英国人假装亲近的口头禅罢了。

他们诡异地沉默了一会，eames的笑容越发大了。

“so......我能为你做点什么呢？arthur？”他说的斯文又礼貌，传到arthur耳朵里却都是调笑。

“你翘了写作课。”

“呃，没错，我恨拼写，你得知道，我们对于拼写规则有不同的见解。怎么了？”

问题是没怎么了，arthur有点哑口无言，eames想去哪是他的自由，他翘不翘课arthur更是管不着。

“我们有个小组作业，老师把你扔给我了。”

arthur口唇干涩地随便找了个借口，写作业的狗屁谎言，他让他自己看上去自然并且善于撒谎，尽管他的耳朵尖不可闻地红了起来。

“噢。”

eames了然的样子仿佛他一眼就看穿了arthur。

“好吧。我会去上课的，为了你，”他清清嗓子，“为了你无懈可击的成绩。但是，没准下次？”

“好吧。”arthur的心差点漏跳了一拍，他皱皱眉头。

“所以你翘课是为了在这呆一下午？”

“呃，对。我进了美术社团...差不多是那个意思。”eames挠挠他的下巴看上去有点害羞，他指指背后的美术教室里面的角落里支起来的一个画架，旁边放着油画颜料和脏兮兮的画笔。

“你想看看吗？我在画画。过来。”在arthur能够说出一会就要上写作课的时候eames已经不容置疑地转过身去走向那个画架，他迟疑了一下但还是跟了上去。

arthur当然看不懂。eames是个喜欢浓烈色彩的表现派画家，画面没有秩序，没有规则也不够文雅，笔触过大或者嘈杂看上去也不会有任何影响，不像arthur喜欢那些形象的甚至条条框框的线条式的作品，arthur喜欢整洁，更喜欢速写。

eames坐在他的椅子上，两只手在腿中间扣弄椅子的边缘，他很紧张地瞧着arthur琢磨的细微表情，想说点什么又怕打扰到他。

“我需要你的解释。”arthur放弃，他看不出来什么。

“哦，当然。”eames看他的画少见地结巴起来，这是幅以红色为主色调，边沿逐渐过渡成浅粉色，点缀着明黄色星点的油画。

“呃，这幅画，画的是我对我的，猫的爱。”实际上eames也说不清楚自己画了些什么，画画只是他宣泄情感的一种方式。

“你的猫？huh？我以为你更喜欢狗。”

“对，我妈新养的。总之这是一个系列。”eames清清嗓子，自己都不确定地舔舔嘴唇。

“哦，好吧。你妈妈的新宠物是黑色的吗？”

“不是，等等，你在说什么？”

“这。”arthur伸出他长长的苍白的手指指他画面中央突兀的几块黑色笔触，极不确定地猜测“这不是意味着它是只黑猫吗？”

“不。”eames盯着他的手指尖圆圆的整齐的指甲，还有他画上的黑斑。

“这意味着恐惧。”

arthur震颤了一下，不知是因为eames急转直下的解答还是过于刺鼻的松节油味。

“我害怕，恩，他不喜欢我。”他猜测。

“哦。别担心。”arthur拍拍他肩膀“猫们都是口是心非的混蛋。我很确定他们都会爱你。”arthur想起他们在咖啡馆门前碰上的那条狗，eames看上去就是个好主人。

eames吃惊地张开了嘴巴，他盯着arthur的绿眼睛在阳光下闪亮无比，他想说点什么可是被催命式的铃声打断了。

“我该走了。”arthur把从他窄小肩膀上滑下来的书包带往上背了一下，他没看见eames欲言又止的样子。

“你会来的对吗，下次？”

他走到门口想起什么转过头问eames，脸上是一个自然的露着酒窝的笑容。

“当然。”

eames也回报给他最甜的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马斯登·哈特利，安迪·沃霍尔，基斯·哈林和弗朗西斯· 培根都是著名的同性恋艺术家


	2. Chapter 2

“hey！arthur！”eames穿过热闹的人群径直走向arthur和他的作业小组。

径直这件事是真的，但是他花了很多时间在和半个餐厅里他的朋友们打招呼。和运动员那桌碰掌看谁的肱二头肌更高，和玩乐队的那桌比划空气吉他，甚至还有一桌隐蔽在角落里的朋克少年，arthur皱着眉看他们小声窃窃私语然后爆发出一阵笑声。

eames已经几乎和半个学校都弄熟关系了，里面有多少违反学校纪律的拉拢arthur可说不出。

说到小组，也仅仅只有两个人罢了，arthur和一个新转来的印度裔学生，幸好他的英语说得不错。

arthur向上天发誓，他在所有老师面前都是乖巧但又沉默的好学生，他们丢给他各种新学生大概是为了让他能多交点朋友或者只是因为arthur可以信任又牢靠，但这不意味着他就能解读带着浓重口音的各式英语或者愿意一个人做两份作业。

他只是不喜欢被别人拉低学分。

“hey，darling。”eames终于走到他们安安静静的这桌。

“他在叫你吗？callahan？”arthur连眼睛都不想抬起来，印度人因为这个称呼大惊小怪。

“他是英国人。”arthur解释。

没过几周而已，eames的纽约口音听上去已经惟妙惟肖了。

“噢。你好，我是yusuf·姓很难发音。我是新来的。”yusuf亲切极了，伸出拳头。

eames因此大笑，他和yusuf碰拳接下来是一串令arthur懒得记住的手势，这仿佛是除了他以外，学校里的通用打招呼方式。

“你好，姓很难发音先生，我是猜猜我叫啥·eames，或者你可以就叫我eames，在这你可找不到第二个姓eames的人了。我是你的前任，你觉得这学校怎么样？”

“nah——”yusuf发出一个匪夷所思但是大家都明白的音节，他挤挤眉毛表达不屑。

“感同身受，兄弟。”eames用拳头撞撞yusuf胸口，他们立马就晋升为兄弟了。

eames非常流畅地坐在了arthur正对面，还非要把一只脚踩在长凳上，arthur愤怒地拿叉子戳了戳沙拉的菜叶子。

“eames，你需要什么？”

“就现在而言，补充一点维生素。”他拿过了arthur餐盘里的果汁，自顾自地喝了起来。

“我相信你不喝这个不是吗？你只需要咖啡因来长身体。”

“我只是不喜欢甜的东西。”

arthur翻了个白眼，eames和他去过一次咖啡厅不意味着他能拿这个打趣。

“yeah，你得知道，老兄，这玩意里面有多少糖分食用色素和防腐剂。抗血酸钠和二氧化硅。”yusuf说这些化学名称就像在阅读经书，但是他依旧高兴地嘬着果汁。

“啊，我们这有一个化学天才。”eames真诚地赞赏。

“是啊。我是硝化甘油的忠实粉丝。”

arthur难以忍受这两个人互相交心的大笑。

“eames！你需要什么？”arthur咬牙切齿。

“哦，哦。我以为我们是同一个作业小组的？这是有关于写作课的讨论，对吧？”

他的眼睛亮闪闪的，arthur不可能揭穿他们根本不是一个组这个事实，如果他没等他自己磨动后牙那一会时间的考虑，他会发现他也要揭穿自己之前的谎话。

“没错。”eames是个幸运的人。

“我们没有太多课一起上，所以我们这周只有中午能讨论，看来你以后也和我们一起吃午饭啦。”yusuf吃起他的三明治。

“听上去棒极了，所以作业是什么来着？”eames朝着arthur微笑。

见鬼的棒极了。arthur快把餐盘戳烂了。

这下他大概要做三份作业了，没准是两份半，他无奈地瞪着eames叹了口气，也许yusuf的拼写还不错。

 

所以arthur真的做了两份作业，这都是他说谎的自食其果。感谢上帝，yusuf的拼写没有问题，而且他有学者的认真较劲和化学研究员的反复检查。而他至少要把eames那份带过去，让他在上最后一节写作课之前把名字签上。

eames在这一周里除了按时喝掉arthur的果汁并且把吸管嘬得吱吱响惹急arthur，和yusuf打哈哈引发他俩的大笑惹急arthur，在他们认真讨论的时候把arthur盯到发毛惹急他以外就没做出什么有贡献的事。

但是他起码说了一句让arthur另眼相看的话。

“我觉得我们的社会并没前进多少，就在歧视上这件事来讲。我们只是不再歧视有色人种而已。起码从表面来说。但是我们依然看不惯别的什么。”

尽管eames没说，arthur还是联想到了他的alpha身份和他们似乎相同的家族。他们似乎生来就应该成为alpha，无论从哪个角度上看，分化成一个alpha就更有继承家族的能力。感谢他们没生在杀死一只知更鸟里的二十年代，一个beta领导在现在也不会有太大的问题。而omega，arthur至少没法想象一个omega要如何在他的家族里执掌一切。

watson小姐不在美术教室，这让arthur松了一口气，因为在上一次发挥想象力的作业里，他只能努力拼出了个看上去似像非像埃舍尔作品的悖论建筑，还是个不怎么好看的。

“eames，你在——”

eames正坐在教室里抽烟，arthur震惊地站住了，不知道是因为这是他第一次看见eames抽烟还是因为他太张狂了。

“哦，arthur。”eames吐出极大的一口烟雾，那展示了他的肺活量。

“你知道学校里禁烟对吧。”arthur挥了挥手，厌恶地让那些二手烟散开。

“天啊，darling。“eames把他的烟灭在涮笔筒里“你也会有这一天的。而且我很确定wilson就在他办公室里抽雪茄。”

“可你是个学生。而且我很确定我才不会有那么一天。”arthur还站在那等烟雾再散掉点。

“为啥？你真的应该好好享受一下完整的高中生活，成年以后可不会有人在你屁股后面大叫学生不准抽烟，或者，只是享受这种纯粹的违背纪律的快感。”

“对，除非你想违背法律，而且我很确定你会这么做。”arthur皱了皱鼻子。

“为了让你能更明白点，我也抽过烟好吗。不过在我表姐形容过有些alpha的信息素就像烟味之后我就再也不想抽烟了。”

eames憋不住咯咯地笑了起来，然后转变成捂着肚子的大笑，他又想说什么嘲弄他的话之前arthur先说话了。

“闭嘴。一个字也别说。”arthur无奈地瞧着他擦起眼角的泪水。

“再说了，这屋里有烟雾报警器，你究竟是怎么——”

arthur抬起头，发现那个圆圆的烟雾报警器被一个塑料盒子封住了，用胶带固定在天花板上。

“我为我自己自豪。”eames说。

“我要告诉wilson。”arthur笑了起来，他的话没有一点威慑力而且他也并不想这么做。

“aw，你真是老师的好宝宝，darling。”

“滚蛋。把你的作业签上名。”arthur终于把打印好的作业递给了eames。

“你帮我做作业了？”eames瞪大了眼睛，他的眼睛本来就柔和，瞪起来的样子更是圆滚滚的还亮晶晶的样子就像只泰迪熊。

“yeah，你的屁话，eames，为了我无懈可击的成绩。”arthur翻了个白眼，看着eames龙飞凤舞地在作业上签上他的姓，那个花体的字母E看上去匪气十足。

eames直接把作业揣进他的背包，然后站起身用大拇指示意了一下门口。

“你都不读一下吗？”

“我很确定你写的作业都得A+，不是吗？”

他们一起去上了最后一节写作课，arthur很高兴看到eames再一次抓耳挠腮。

 

eames又开始玩消失了，不过他每天回到寝室的时候身上不再会带着松节油味这让arthur知道，他大概又对别的什么产生了兴趣，不过他细微的动静依旧恼人。

“arthur。”arthur没想到他晚上回到寝室的时候会有一个跪在床上的eames等着他，如果他知道他绝对不会再回来了。

“干吗？”他没好气地站住了，手扶着门在思忖是不是要立马逃走。

“我需要你帮我个忙。“

“我不喜欢这个开头。”arthur犹豫但是关上了门，反正他也没别的地方可去。

“拜托，arthur。”eames像只后摆耳朵的大狗，虔诚又充满着希望地看着arthur。

“你又想干吗？eames？”arthur无奈地丢下他的书包，一屁股坐在自己的床上盘起腿拽了本小说来看。

“我需要你帮我。你会弹吉他是不是？”

“你是怎么知道的？”arthur震惊地看了他一眼，不过转瞬即逝，注意力又回到他书上。

“呃，这不重要。”

“如果你要我帮你忙的话，这就挺重要的。我需要知道每一个细节。”

“好吧。我知道一个人，他和你一起上中学，他说你会弹琴。”

这听上去就像是eames瞎扯出来的一个零零散散的骗局。

“名字？我会确保他的嘴之后都说不出我的名字。”

“那我就更不能说了。”

“好吧，那恕我爱莫能助。”

“arthur！”arthur无动于衷，eames只好继续解释”我爸朋友的儿子和你一个中学毕业的，他的脸书主页上有一张你毕业年鉴上的照片。你拿了把吉他。”eames总不能说他轻易就查出arthur是哪个学校毕业的，然后他可耻地加了这个爱社交的男生好友，好去发现一些arthur不为人知的过去。

“你爸的朋友？我连你爸是谁都不知道。”arthur嗤地冷笑一声。

“我爸的朋友就是...一个爵士....差不多的。”eames结结巴巴，arthur抬起眼意味深长地看他，他终于没再问太多。

“继续。”

“你知道我们学校有个合唱团，我要和他们一起参加校庆表演。但是乐队贝斯手突然受伤了，所以——我们需要一个贝斯手。”

“合唱团？你现在又参加合唱团了？美术社呢？”arthur蹙起眉头。

“我就算是个嘉宾吧。”eames还跪在那虔诚又乞求地看着arthur。

arthur盯着他，没有怒气，也没有别的什么，就只是盯着，审视eames。

“我发誓，就是贝斯而已，普通的，一点都不难。而且我相信对于你来说，这简直易如反掌。”eames补充。

“你知道吉他和贝斯是两个乐器吧。”

“基本上，他们的原理是一样的对不。”eames看上去迷惑极了。

arthur沉默，原理的确是差不多的，而且贝斯低调又沉闷，就算arthur弹错了也几乎没什么影响。他起初有些想拒绝eames，但是他们现在在某种意义上能算得上是朋友，而且这的确易如反掌，毕竟又不是贝斯表演大赛他也不会得到一些自己不喜欢的关注。他不知道有什么理由去拒绝这只眼睛亮晶晶的大狗。

“所以。“arthur合上书。”我能得到些什么呢？eames。”

“aw，那你同意了？”eames看上去太激动。

“我将会花时间和你们一起排练，听你们有可能跑调而且不和谐的合唱，然后让我不停重复某一个段落。我能得到什么好处？”arthur才发现这些都是可以用的理由。

eames则在思考要不要抛出一些关于欢乐合唱团的笑话，又在思考像arthur这种书呆子到底有没有看过电视。

“arthur，你的成绩已经无可挑剔了，干点别的也不会影响你。而且他们挺棒的，你从来没去听过合唱团是不是？这样至少你能拥有半个完满的高中生活。再加上，我可以请你喝一周热咖啡，和随便你想吃点什么。”反正不是甜品。

arthur眯起了眼睛。

“一个月。外带。”

“没问题，都听你的，darling。”

eames太过激动差点冲上去拥抱arthur，而arthur举起了他的书，这条大狗立马可怜兮兮地躲回他的床上。

 

也许是为了感谢arthur拯救了他们的表演，eames又开始尾随起arthur。

“eames，如果你不把这该死的音乐关掉。”

arthur不知道什么时候拿了一把美工刀在手里，他没把刀片伸出来但是比划在eames的beats红色耳机线上，他用从牙缝里挤出来的声音对着他说。

“我会把你的耳机拆成碎片，然后和你的手机一起从寝室窗户扔出去。”

eames吞了口水，把手机从口袋里掏出来关掉音乐，展示给arthur看。

arthur满意地把他的小刀收回笔袋里，视线落回他的家庭作业上面，但他不能指望eames做作业，eames甚至都没带书包来，耳机现在带在他脖子上只是个装饰，没了这些干扰他开始专心地研究起arthur。

arthur能感受到eames视线的重量，而一想到eames是个成熟的alpha，他脖子上的寒毛都要立起来了，他只好妥协一样的转过头看着eames。

“你的作业呢？”

他假装友好地问，也许eames还能安静地抄个他的作业。

“oh man，你知道我不做那些东西。”

那些东西，arthur咬着牙，eames则是一脸无所谓的样子。

“你在做什么作业？”

eames去翻他的书，被arthur挡了回去。

“几何。”

“哦天啊，我爱几何。”

arthur翻了白眼，eames总是说他爱这个他爱那个，而事实上他看起来对那些东西一点都不在乎。

“深表怀疑，你连多项式长除法都不会。”

他想起来在代数课上eames老是睡掉整节课。

“那东西有什么用？”

eames自信地笑笑，他整个人靠在椅子上，浑身都散发着自大狂的气质，arthur想起他表姐有时给他形容他们家的alpha味道，那些形容树木或者食物的味道放在人身上他根本想象不出来，但是他大概能用酒馆和烟草来形容eames。

“Try me。”

arthur半信半疑地看了一眼自己的作业，挑了一道选择题给eames。

“这里有几个三角形？”

eames用两个手指夹起他的卷子，arthur不能更讨厌的那种样子，eames迅速地扫了一眼颇为复杂的几何图案。

“13个。”

“什么？我只能数出11个。”

arthur不能相信eames，更不相信自己错了。

“你看这，还有这。”

eames把卷子铺到桌子上，他粗粗的手指头指着两个很难发现的复合三角形。

“一般人都会数漏。”

他的口气很正常，没有一点傲气，就好像是在给arthur讲题。

“做得不错。”

arthur承认自己没看到那两个三角形，嘴里的夸赞也是真心实意。他对eames的智商有点改观了。

反而是eames有点惊讶，他靠回椅子背，看着arthur认真地又把那些小三角形数了一遍，擦掉了他以前的回答，改上eames的答案。

“你瞧，我们的确有共同点不是吗？”

他微笑着摸了摸自己下巴上冒出来的胡茬，若有所思地看着arthur光洁的尖下巴和脖颈。

“别得寸进尺。”

arthur头也不抬地继续做题，而eames乖乖地坐在他旁边偶尔看他。

他们一直待到图书馆关门，arthur把已经睡倒在书桌上的eames戳醒，他每次做这件事都有一种爽快感。

eames擦了擦嘴角的口水，快步跟在arthur身后和他一起走回寝室楼。

“你为什么这么讨厌我，arthur？”

arthur没想到eames会这么直接地问他，他愣了一下，嘴唇微微打开看着eames，eames脸上是个极度无辜的表情，他不解地瞧着他。

“我不是讨厌你，eames。”

arthur最终在张口说谎和道出事实之间摇摆了一会，少见地选择了后者，一定是三角形弄昏了他的脑子，或者是eames那双亮闪闪的无辜的眼睛。

“我是讨厌alpha。”

他有点语塞，声音说的很轻。

他们俩缓慢地朝着寝室楼走着，晚秋的夜风有一点微凉，还带着一点青草的味道。

“啥？为什么？”

eames非常困惑，他甚至停下了脚步，看着arthur。高中里还没有太多分化了的学生，有时候多少你能从他们的言行和外表上分辨出他们未来的属性，但是eames看不出arthur以后会是什么，他有时候厉害地像个alpha，有时候又安静地像个omega，也许他会是个beta。

“呃，我的家族，是个大家族，你知道。”

arthur于是也跟着他停下来，他低着头看着脚下的一片落叶，无心地用脚尖踢弄着，他很不自在，因为他从没和别人谈过他的家庭。

“我父亲有很多兄弟姐妹，”

他本来伶俐的嘴只能这么像挤牙膏一样一点点地组织着语言。

“所以我也有很多表亲。最奇怪的是，他们大部分都分化成了alpha。概率这事就是有意思是吧。”

eames就静静地站在看着arthur在路灯下被照耀的发光的身影，没有插嘴。

“他们群自大的混蛋，觉得自己无所不能。”

arthur好像无所谓地耸了耸肩膀，他抬起头来和eames对视。

“而我也是一个alpha。”

eames接了他的话，因为arthur不想再说下去。

“你比他们好多了，mr·eames，如果这让你好受一点。”

arthur笑了笑，眼角下垂，粉色的嘴角向上翘起，还有脸颊两侧浅浅的小酒窝。

“你就只是个混蛋而已。”

eames大笑，他们继续向前走。

“那么你呢？”

arthur忽然问。

“呃，大概最不幸的是，我没有兄弟姐妹。”


	3. Chapter 3

arthur正使出浑身解数解答一道代数题，他喜欢这种感觉，意识完全集中在数字上，数学公式在他脑海里流过，他能轻易选择出哪一个是最终的解答方案，这种掌控感让他的感官几乎完全消失了，就是完美解答，胜券在握。

直到这种全神贯注被他身后一个大力的戳动打断了，arthur差点没叫出来。

“arthur。”eames居然坐在他身后，他压低了声音，神神秘秘地不想打扰教室的宁静。

“eames，你他妈的为什么在这？”arthur愤怒并且不解，为什么eames会坐在他后面，一般eames的常用座位是教室最后一排。

“呃，因为这是代数课？”eames看上去无辜极了。

arthur沉默，他后悔自己问了一个特别愚蠢的问题。

“我们之后能一起去餐厅吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为我需要把谱子给你。“eames小心翼翼地“没准再稍微给你解释一下？”

“好吧。“arthur轻声说，转过头继续享受他和数字的宁静交流，但是没过一会eames又开始戳他的肩膀，arthur差点把他的笔折断了。

“又怎么了？”

代数老师忽然抬起头来，他只好靠向椅背，从牙缝里挤出一句愤怒的低吟。

eames也贴过去了点，arthur发尾的小卷轻佛过他的鼻尖，他能闻到他用的香波，是一种香香甜甜的蜂蜜和牛奶的混合味道，如果，如果这是arthur的信息素，不管arthur会是个alpha还是omega，他都很喜欢。eames差点忘记了自己想要说什么。

“你能告诉我选择题的答案吗，darling。”

“滚远点。”arthur冷冰冰地前倾回去，根本不知道他对eames的心造成了几级风暴。

“你真应该多吃点，不然你会一直保持这个个头到成年你知道吗？你会后悔的。”

eames担忧地看着arthur餐盘里万年不变的鸡肉沙拉和圆面包还有一盒他根本不喝的果汁，好像arthur拿了果汁就可以隔空吸收维生素一样。

“那你的代数成绩怎么样？dad？”arthur懒洋洋地瞥了一眼eames。

“好吧，我们谈正事吧。”eames习惯性地拿过那包果汁喝了起来，取而代之，他放了一盒牛奶在arthur的餐盘里。

arthur不解地瞪了他一眼。

“钙能让你长高点，darling。再说了，牛奶又不甜。”

”正事。eames。“arthur复杂地瞥了一下那盒牛奶，他扭捏地转移开了话题。

eames从他的背包里拿出一沓打印好的谱子，arthur吃惊地发现它们整洁并且没有一点折痕。

“我们要表演一个改编版的校歌，有灯光，编舞，花里胡哨的舞台服装什么的。不过那跟乐队关系不太大啦，而且我们还有很多时间排练，所以别担心。”

“我还是很难相信我们居然有校歌这种东西。”

arthur认真地看起谱子，上面甚至贴心地标上了和弦指法，就算是初级入门的弹奏者都能演奏，但是他没说什么。

“你可以用乐队的贝斯，我可以把它先拿到寝室你熟悉一下。或者，”eames嘬得吸管吱吱响“也许你想直接去排练室试试？”

“我不想。”arthur不做自己没准备的事，就算是最容易的东西他也需要十成把握。

“我猜也是。所以它已经在寝室等着你了。”

arthur再一次神情复杂地瞧了一眼eames，eames只是朝他亮起一个咬着吸管的微笑。

 

这就是为什么他俩站在寝室里瞪着一把贴满了花哨贴纸的电贝司。arthur是真的瞪着它，而eames是惴惴不安地盯着arthur。

“天——”arthur捂住眼睛发出一个痛苦的长音节，不允许自己继续盯着那些头晕眼花的贴纸。“你们原来的贝斯手是染了头绿色头发吗？”

eames乐了，被愉悦到的那种。“不，是个她。而且她的头发是粉色的。她做的相当不错不是吗？这把贝斯看上去完全像red hot chili pepper贝斯手那把，假如你知道的话。”

“Flea。”arthur从牙缝里挤出那个名字。

“aw，世界上有什么事是你不知道的吗？”eames咧开嘴笑了，他坐到自己的床上。“你不想试试它吗？”

“我知道我正在后悔答应了这事。”arthur神经质地扯了扯下嘴唇，eames注意到了。

“放轻松点，我们有好多时间排练，等你准备好了我们再去排练室也不急。”

“我知道。”arthur蹲下研究那些贴纸上画的究竟是些什么。

“我只是在想明明都是昆虫怎么会有这么大的差别。”

“那是因为Beatles来自英国，darling。就像我一样。”eames沾沾自喜。

arthur用低声哼笑回答他。

“你真的不试试吗？我还挺期望看见你弹琴的。”

“别得寸进尺，eames。那你为什么不给我表演一下你的说唱片段呢？”arthur的眼睛细长又警惕。

eames噎住说不话来，脸颊发热。

“yeah，我知道所有事。听说你自告奋勇改编了校歌塞进一段个人表演，只不过现在都还没人看过不是吗？”arthur站起来坐回自己床上，研究起谱子。

“又或者说你是个骗子，就想搞砸校庆呢？”

“不！没人敢试图搞砸校庆行吗，我会被生吞活剥的。”eames不安地挪动了一下身体“ 我需要一点伴奏。”

“说唱和贝斯？”

“对。”eames有点害羞的微笑，绿眼睛明亮。”Ben E.King和Queen的混搭。”

“我以为你们要唱校歌。”

“那就是校歌混搭BEKQ。”

“这是我听过最不合理最荒谬的搭配。”他却完全不是在讽刺eames。

“你甚至都没听过我唱呢。”

“没人听过。”他们斗起嘴来。

“不如这样。等到你第一次排练的时候我就唱给你听，怎么样？”eames忽然前倾身体，那侵犯进arthur的个人空间太多了。

arthur扯着下嘴唇抬起头来被eames眼睛里的光芒溺住了。比他刚听到的合唱队要表演的混搭歌曲还荒谬的是，他居然没在还能反悔的时候拒绝eames。即使是现在也不晚。

反而他眯起眼睛说“成交。”

 

“你和mr·flea相处的还好吗？darling？”eames大大咧咧坐在arthur旁边，和yusuf比划拳头。

“谁是mr·flea？”yusuf问。

“arthur的贝斯。”

“那根本不可能是我的贝斯。我只是借用。”arthur眼睛都不抬起来专注在自己的沙拉上。

“你参加了乐队？arthur？你不是那个类型。”yusuf震惊。

“他的确死都不会参加我们学校的乐队，yusuf。你没看到我们学校的乐队什么样吗？”eames拿走了arthur的果汁，换上牛奶，动作顺畅就像他一直都这么做。

“呃。”印度人一时之间不知道该问arthur为什么拥有了一盒新牛奶，还是吐槽一下学校乐队。

“朋克和重金属的碰撞。兄弟。”eames指指分布在餐厅角落对立着的两桌“不过他们合作起来倒是亲密无间，音乐的力量甚至帮我们拉来了arthur助阵。话说你俩又在这做什么呢？我们又有新的小组作业了？”

“化学之神。”yusuf吃了一口他的三明治。

“想都别想。你会把化学教室炸掉。”arthur瞪了eames一眼。yusuf是个不错的搭档，而eames只会高兴地嘬果汁。

“好吧。另外，我觉得这位消化肝油的忠实粉丝才会把化学教室炸掉。”

“是硝化甘油！”arthur和yusuf一起冲他吼。

“Okay！冷静点，科学家们。”

yusuf恶狠狠地咬了一口三明治，而arthur在试图掰开他的面包。

“你的手还好吗？”eames瞥了一眼arthur的手指，吸干净果汁把盒子啪地一声拍在桌子上“给我瞧瞧。”他拉过arthur的左手，arthur居然就让他这样做了。

“没大碍。好久没摸琴弦就会这样。”arthur用大拇指按按手指尖刚长起来的茧子，感觉还不够坚硬“这就是如何学习一门乐器的过程，只不过再经历一遍而已。”

“nah，别太为难mr·flea了，否则它发起脾气来可不是好惹的。”eames大笑，他放开了arthur的手，他们的体温都留在对方的手上，eames握住它。

“haha。非常有趣。”arthur翻了个白眼。

“那么，先生们，我就先退下了。我得去和我的歌词深入交流一下。”eames站起来做了一个隆重的退场动作。

“你最好别搞砸了，eames。”arthur没能掰开他的面包，他直接咬了一口。

当他抬起头看到yusuf长成o型的嘴时才意识到之前发生了什么，他和eames拉了拉小手。去他的，eames只是在关心他的手指。

“你想喝牛奶？yusuf？”arthur清清喉咙，在yusuf说出什么会惊醒他的话之前转移开了话题。

“你们——什么？”印度人的表情终于松弛下来，arthur再没见过比yusuf更好分散的对象了“不，乳糖会让我的肚子不舒服。”

“真的？我确定你的三明治里有一大片奶酪。”

“yeah，好吧。”yusuf看看arthur餐盘里的牛奶又看看走远了的eames对他表示出“我看着你呢”的手势“我可不想抢了eames的心意。”

arthur被面包噎住了。

 

“eames，老兄！”yusuf戴着护目镜坐在颜色古怪的玻璃瓶后面，他依然看见了在门口偷偷摸摸往化学教室里偷窥的eames。

“yusuf，大科学家。”eames径直走了过去。

“想让我给你解释一下吗？”印度人对他的科学研究着迷的不得了。

“呃，当然。但是你也得明白我大概不知道你在说什么。”eames笑着说“我唯一记住的化学分子式是C12H22O1。”

”这对你来说可真是不得了啊。”yusuf递给他一副护目镜。

“对啊。我对数字可不怎么在行。”eames带上护目镜，他觉得自己可能看上去像个毒品制造者。“但是数学可是另一码事了。”

yusuf大笑“顺便说一句，arthur可没参加化学社团。所以他不在这。”

eames呆愣了几秒“谁告诉你我是来找那个泥棍子的？”

“dah！”yusuf睁大了眼睛，在镜片后面他的理所应当被放大了一倍“拜托，你简直是arthur的跟宠。”

eames张了张嘴，但是yusuf继续说了下去。

“你喜欢他对不对？”

“你为什么会这么觉得？”他自己甚至都还没搞明白。

“你看我甚至不怎么了解arthur都知道他讨厌alpha。而你也是个alpha不是吗？我真不知道他怎么能容忍你老围着他转的。所以，也许他也喜欢你？”

eames笑了出来”你真这么觉得？”

“我不评判，老兄，恋爱自由。”yusuf耸耸肩。”但是我很好奇如果他分化成一个alpha该怎么办，不过这都是概率问题。他有的时候已经很像个alpha了我说，你没看到他是怎么分配我们的小组作业的。”

eames大笑，arthur的控制欲的确让他看起来像个领导者，那对于他来说也许并不是坏事。

“那你呢，先生。也许是我想的太远了，当然也不是没有alpha夫妇这种搭配，但是我还真的没怎么听说过夫夫的。”

“哦，我们直接跳到我和arthur要结婚了？我爱你的想象力，mr·姓很长，你应该分一点给arthur。“eames摇了摇头”是不是alpha对于我来说从来不是个事。我可从来没因为一个发情omega的信息素就开始流口水。我觉得自己更像一个能分辨气味的beta。”

yusuf把他从上到下扫视了一遍”出于一个研究者的好奇，我能不能检查你一下?”

“健康的不能再健康了，doc。我也不知道，我是个特别的alpha。你瞧连arthur都能容忍我不就说明一切了吗？”

“yeah，我们的话题永远也离不开arthur了。”yusuf翻了个白眼”我猜你的男朋友正躲在学校某个角落磨炼他的琴技呢。”

“也许。”eames猛地站起身，他忽然意识到自己根本就不是在找arthur。“不，我们没在谈恋爱行吗，我要告诉arthur你都说了什么，然后他会杀掉你。”

“我很确定他在杀了我之前会先杀了你。”yusuf冲着eames的背影大喊。

 

eames一直到半夜才回到学校，他不得不动用了一点不太熟练的技巧才得以摸进他们的寝室。

“操！eames。”arthur吃惊地瞪着衣冠不整的eames。

“老天，arthur！你为什么还没睡？”eames也吓了一跳，手机屏那点光亮无论打在谁脸上都会像恐怖片一样，他差点发出女孩般的惊声尖叫。

eames打开了灯，而arthur穿着睡衣，手里举着mr·flea，但明显不是因为他在练习，而是在防身。

“你要用mr·flea打我吗？”eames觉得有点好笑，他把电贝司从arthur手里拿过来放在它该待在的位置。“你可不会想招惹一个玩摇滚的女生。”

arthur重重地坐在床上，因为eames的非法闯入还有些心神不宁。

“so，你的感恩节假期看起来过的不怎么样啊。”eames蹬掉他的鞋子，脱下外套。

“没准你想尝尝学校餐厅的感恩节套餐，我把它们留在你被子里了。”arthur睡眼惺忪，他看上去被eames搅扰了一个美梦。

“什么？你的感恩节就是这么过的？在学校里？往返于图书馆和寝室间如果我没猜错？”

“不，图书馆放假不开门。”arthur躺倒在他的床上伸展身体，eames能看见他的脖子有多长。“我和陀思妥耶夫斯基度过了一个不错的感恩节假期。”

eames从胃底发出一个不适的音节。

“听上去比我的好多了。”但他还是这么说。”你永远想象不出一帮喝多了的运动员能做出什么。”

“我甚至都不想知道。”arthur的声音低沉又疲倦，eames换好衣服看了他一会。

“我吵醒你了？“这真是再明显不过了。

“除去你一点不高明的撬锁方法。我只是睡眠很浅罢了。如果这让你感觉好一点。“arthur用手盖上眼睛，灯光对于一个刚被吵醒的人来说实在是太耀眼了，他也没看见eames是怎么打量他的，不然他肯定会冲上去揍他一顿。

“我每次都会吵醒你吗？“eames口唇干涩，坐在床边摩擦手掌。

“差不多。”

“抱歉。”

“不碍事。另外，我想我能去参加合练了。”arthur平和诚实的程度让eames惊讶。

“好吧，我们可以明天再讨论。现在你需要休息，darling。”eames轻声说，他把灯关掉钻进被子，听着arthur那边也传来一阵窸窣的布料摩擦声，直到寝室完全安静下来。

“你为什么不回家过节？”eames终于问。

“太吵了。太多alpha。”

“哦，我能想象到。”eames瞪着黑暗，一阵奇怪的愧疚感涌上心头。”你为什么不告诉我？没准我们可以一起过节。你知道，感恩节对于你们美国人来说不还是挺重要的吗？”

“我觉得和自己过比和一帮喝多了的运动员过好多了。”arthur呢喃。

“再说了，你也没问过。”他后半句的声音说的极轻。

eames在思考他是不是已经睡着了，这只是一个几乎无心的责备。就在他想如何延续这个对话时，arthur又说话了。

“睡吧，mr·eames。晚安。”

 

“arthur。”eames还躺在床上，而arthur已经开始收拾东西去上感恩节后的第一堂课了。

“因为这是感恩节后的第一天所以我不会说什么不好的话。意思是我要空着肚子去上课了。”arthur瞥了他一眼。

“哦抱歉。我昨天回来的太晚了。”eames胡乱抹了一把脸让自己清醒一点。

“我已经习惯不吃早餐了。”他耸耸肩膀，在书本里找一沓资料，eames盯着他。

“你想说什么，eames，你知道我能感觉到你的视线。”arthur头也不抬。

“你，”eames沉默了一会，声音带着不清醒的沙哑“你记得你昨天夜里说了什么吗？”

arthur翻书的手指停下来，他盯着书本看起来艰难地思索了一会。“不太记得，我就记得你撬锁把我吵醒那会。我说了什么吗？”

eames想问他很多，但是他把它换成完全不重要的话“你说你能去参加排练了。”

“对，我可以参加了。我能明白你的荒谬混搭大概是什么意思。”谱子上有两段熟悉的贝斯独奏，他倒是不太在意，现在甚至熟记于心。“什么时候？”

“反正不是今天。你懂的，节后综合征，除了你可能大家都会得。”eames坐起来脱掉上衣。

eames右臂上有个小人纹身，arthur今天第一次看清楚它的样子，还有他肩胛骨尖锐的线条。arthur抿紧嘴唇移开眼睛。

“万一我还想和俄罗斯作家多享受一会假期呢？”他小声嘟囔。

eames愉悦地笑了两下，然后他顿住转过头盯着arthur的眼睛。arthur低下头又翻起了书本。他们的忽然沉默让寝室的气氛变得奇怪又压抑。

“我突然发现，”eames盯着他黑色的卷发头顶“我从来都不知道你周末在干什么。你一直都在学校对吧。”

“差不多。偶尔会去我表姐家吃饭，虽然那不算是个美妙的场合。”arthur合上书皱了皱眉头。“不过我们有学生活动室这种东西，体育馆和图书馆也开放，假如你关心的话。”

“所以你都在图书馆和各大作家私会？”eames挑起一边眉毛。

“没错。起码他们不会在物理意义上吵到你。”

“老天。你真是个书呆子。”eames扬起头无奈长啸“你想不想这周末去看个电影？”

“和谁？“arthur瞪大了眼睛，一脸震惊”和你的运动员朋友吗？”

“什么？不！和我！”eames大吼，怀疑起arthur是不是真的不记得他们昨晚的对话了。

arthur的震惊甚至看上去扩大了。

“这是不是有关于我昨天晚上说了什么？如果是，那什么意义都没有行吗，我睡糊涂了。”arthur坚定地说，尽管他的耳尖开始泛红了。

“没有，一点关系都没有。我就是觉得，”eames胡乱撇开眼睛。“你需要做点别的什么补充一下你的高中生活，darling，不然你的回忆里只有成堆的课本。这周有个新的电影，就当是我今天忘记买咖啡的赔礼吧。”

arthur思索了一会，他也没想到看一场电影有什么不好。大概是他犹豫的太久了，eames补充。

“你，我和yusuf，怎么样？”

“好吧。”arthur假装艰难地答应了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇配乐：under pressure by Queen 和 stand by me by Ben E. King  
> 虽然并没有人做过这两首歌的混搭（哭，它们的前奏都只有贝斯  
> 有兴趣可以看一下歌词，我脑子里想让eames唱每一首带darling的歌曲

arthur觉得自己站在排练室里的样子大概好笑极了。他身边的重金属吉他手和朋克风鼓手难得统一战线危险地瞪着他，键盘手显然是从学校古典乐团里借来的。arthur不禁要感谢键盘手的领结把他从摇滚少年们的视线里解救了出来。

合唱团则是一群奇奇怪怪看上去完全不应该待在一起的学生们组成，eames站在里面非常和谐。他总是能完美融入所有集体。

eames从吵闹的练声团体里扯出神投向arthur，arthur的手放在嘴上，没来及收回他盯在这教室里唯一一个他熟悉的人身上的眼睛。他们的眼神交汇，eames咧开一个过大的微笑这让arthur惊人地放松了一点。

eames滑到台阶中间面对合唱团，整个教室竟然静了下来。arthur从没想过eames会是主持场面的那个人，但是他是一个alpha，这些事情似乎又说的通了。

arthur无意识地皱了皱眉毛，双手放在琴弦上。eames把帽子翻过来戴两只手展开，就像开始一场宏大的表演前夕。

“Mesdames et Messieurs.”

“Meine Damen und Herren.”

“Ladies and gentlemen.”

他看了一眼arthur，而arthur无奈地翻了个白眼思忖他看过几遍红磨坊。

“let’s drop the beat.”

他话音刚落，arthur立马感到自己身后的鼓手使尽全力敲响了吊镲紧跟着一串花哨的鼓点，arthur在被震聋的一小下晕眩之后知道接下来就是自己的演奏，一小段queen的under pressure贝斯前奏。他当然不会错过，和弦节奏熟练于心，指尖的茧子积累的足够厚实，完全不会zai疼痛。而令他惊奇的是，第一段之后键盘吉他的进入和缓慢加入的合唱团发出的响指声。

而使这一切真的更像某个不太入流的纪念queen的小型演唱会的是eames的领唱。arthur震惊地瞪着eames张嘴吐出歌词发出的却完全不是他本人的声音，他听上去就像Freddie Mercury本人。

在一小段queen之后就是校歌部分，arthur几乎只需要重复几个和弦，所以他有更多的时间去思考eames是怎么发出那个声音，以及沉迷在他几乎闪耀起光彩的面容。他不得不说这比他想的要好多了，而他更加好奇eames要怎么发出ben e king浓厚又沉重的黑人嗓音。他从未如此讨厌过校歌。

就在他全神贯注地看着eames的时候，eames好像得知了他的目光歪过脸看了他一眼并且亮起一个满足得意的笑容。这更多的是一个信号，arthur又要开始新的一段贝斯独奏。他发现自己竟然无比期待。

校歌的高潮部分忽然被掐断，戏剧性接上stand by me的贝斯片段。合唱团的一个女孩掏出三角铁灵巧地敲击起来，其余的人投入地配合哼出旋律。而eames，arthur瞪大双眼，因为eames开始说唱了。

他显然不是太能模仿ben的嗓音，而且听上去有点声嘶力竭，arthur怀疑这是不是eames本身的意图。那当然没有愤世嫉俗的咒骂，也没有会被wilson叫停的脏话，eames就是老老实实地把歌词改成了说唱而已，带着他强烈的个人风格，别扭的模仿不到位的口音，更不要提他喊出darling darling两句的时候有意地看着arthur的目光。arthur咬牙切齿地瞪回去。

随着最后一切又重归校歌高潮部分，arthur的演奏片段无聊又简单。他庆幸最后eames没有真的丢掉麦克风。

合唱和乐队的配合比他想的要好得多。能预料到拥有编舞，服装和绚丽的舞台灯光之后，这支表演能够如何让学生，甚至是老师们尖叫起来。arthur人生中第一次如此期待有他加入的学校演出。

虽然这更像一场eames蓄谋已久的个人表演而不是庆祝学校建立纪念日。这一切都让他血液沸腾并且红了耳廓。

 

arthur扭捏地磨蹭到eames身旁，他脸上是个扭曲的表情。

“你在生气吗？”eames小心翼翼地问，他把话筒的线绕在手上。

“是什么让你这么觉得？你应该知道这不是我生气的脸。”arthur抬高一侧眉毛，这让他看上去更纠结了。

“呃，因为你差不多要表演贝斯独奏。”

“yeah，关于那个。你也太小看我了。我也从没说过我不喜欢站在舞台上的感觉。”arthur耸耸肩膀，表情放松。

“没错，arthur，你什么也不说，所以遇上我这个读心者算你走运。”eames的紧张融解成一个自信微笑。“你觉得怎么样？我的表演有让你对说唱音乐改观一点吗？”

“还差得远。不过，你的表演，我是说合唱团，那可真是，”arthur少见地结巴起来，耳尖泛红手指摸着下唇，眼睛不知道看向哪里。“呃，不赖。”

“你就是不能表扬我一下是不是？我知道你想说的比不赖要好的多。很棒？精彩？还是美妙极了？”

arthur泄气垂下肩膀，认清命运瞪着eames“令人印象深刻。令我。”

“承认吧，你是个口是心非的小家伙。”eames抬起眉毛，但是看上去受宠若惊。“夸我一下就让你紧张的要命了？”

“我没在紧张。”arthur不满地撇撇嘴角。

“你在吃手，kid。你几岁了。eames猛地抓住他搁在嘴唇上的手指，他的指节蹭到他柔软的嘴唇。“你紧张的时候就这样。”

“快18了。”arthur吃了一惊他居然老实地回答起了eames的嘲笑。

eames的手掌温度比他要高上一倍，带着一点让人感觉不适的潮湿。他终于想起来甩掉eames的手。

“我不。只是茧子。”arthur捏了捏了手指。

eames露出无所谓的表情耸耸肩膀，安静地继续整理电线。

“你明明也很紧张。”arthur挑衅和反讽的速度就像他在和eames比赛。“你的手心都出汗了。”他把手指在eames卫衣上蹭了蹭，eames抬起头看他。

“你开玩笑吗？我当然紧张了。”

“为什么？你总是无畏地自信。像只蜜獾。”

“啥？“eames被逗乐了”我才不像。”

“没想到你知道蜜獾是什么。”arthur做了一个夸张的吃惊表情“令人印象深刻。”他重复表扬他，意味完全不同。

“拜托。我实际上是个内向的人好吗？自信只是我的伪装。”eames无辜眨眼，arthur则抬高了眉毛“darling darling，I‘m under a lot of pressure，又要记住词，还要让你爱上说唱。”他把这句话用stand by me的旋律唱了出来。

arthur无法避免地被逗笑了，他摇着头表达着对eames的无可奈何，可他脸上是个毫无说服力的笑容，有酒窝，眼角的褶皱和一排少见的牙齿。

“做的不错。mr·eames。”

 

“我觉得我在一半的时候就睡着了。”eames捂住脸，这电影又臭又长。“我流口水了吗？yusuf？”

“没错，老兄。不过可没流在我身上。”yusuf吃光最后一点爆米花，他指指肩膀上有一块清晰可见水印脸黑成一团的arthur。

“啥？”eames瞪大了眼睛，视线在arthur和yusuf两人之间轮转，最终停留在yusuf身上。“我以为你坐在中间的。”

“yeah。我中间去上了个厕所。所以我和arthur换了个位置。”yusuf兴致盎然，这可比他想象中的好玩多了。eames求他来当电灯泡的时候都快跪下了，直到他答应yusuf让他采集一管特殊alpha的血液，yusuf才不情不愿地来了，但是他没想到eames和arthur的暗恋情景剧可比电影好看多了。

arthur的怒气值看上去快要爆表了，所以他一声不吭瞪着eames。

“我非常抱歉，darling。”eames局促地站在arthur面前，yusuf都快乐出来了。

“算了。”arthur叹了很长的一口气“这总比去我表姐家吃饭好多了。虽然这是我看过的最烂的电影。”

“告诉我，arthur，你是什么时候睡着的？”yusuf意味深长的问。

“我没睡着。”arthur危险地看了yusuf一眼。

“快给我讲讲最后发生了什么。”eames真诚地问，看了开头却不知道结果这事让他纠结地不得了。但是他非常开心，yusuf觉得他快要飞起来了，一定是因为他靠着arthur睡着这件事。

arthur语塞，他一个劲往前走企图甩掉eames，然而eames最擅长当一块口香糖。

“yusuf！给我们讲讲最后到底发生了什么！”yusuf变成最后那个慢吞吞的人，eames在前面抓着arthur的小臂，arthur看上去一脸毛躁。

“为啥？arthur也看到最后了啊。”yusuf快走了几步，三个人平行成一排。

“他才没看到最后。”arthur在他手里挣扎，但是eames拉紧了他一只手把他揽在他的臂弯里”是不是？darling。你是个差劲的小骗子，我可知道你什么时候在说谎。”

“什么？”yusuf怀疑自己漏看了一两集他们的情景剧。

“那你倒是告诉我我什么时候在说谎。”arthur无力地最后挣扎一下，瞪着eames的脸，也许是他太生气了以至于完全忘记了他和eames离得有多近。

eames的笑脸在他眼前扩大，arthur愣住了。eames贴在他耳边低声说话，他的气息让他耳朵发痒，他的头发蹭着他的脸颊，他身上有很淡的烟草味和香甜的爆米花味。yusuf兴致勃勃地盯着他们。

“当你说谎时，你的耳朵尖会发红。”他说。

eames放开arthur，他得逞地笑着，arthur愤怒地踩了他一脚立马转过头走远，把他们两个甩在身后。

“哇。难以置信。eames。”yusuf惊叹“你用了一句话就把arthur气跑了。你不用追上去吗？”

“我们可是室友啊，yusuf。”eames的话意味深长。

 

“arthur！”一个黑头发的漂亮姑娘忽然出现在他们面前，她毫不羞涩地把arthur搂进了她怀里。

eames皱紧了眉头。

“看看你，怎么还是这么矮。”arthur的高度正好被女孩搂在她的胸口。

“mal。”

arthur使出全力从她怀里钻出来，他的头发被她揉乱了，虽然那些小卷从来没整齐过。

“哦，我亲爱的，你有好好吃饭吗？”

mal看上去比eames还要大一点，她穿着一条黑白色的连衣短裙外面是一件有点大的牛仔外套，随意又亲和，她的眼睛是蓝色的，像精灵那样在eames紧皱的脸上扫视了一下。

“你怎么来了。”

eames站在arthur身后，他看不到他的表情，但是他听上去非常不高兴。

“当然是因为我想你了啊。”

mal抓住arthur的脸，在他的脸颊上落下一个很重的吻，eames看了看mal嘴上的口红，十分确定无论是什么牌子的口红都怕是会在arthur脸上留下一个可笑的口红印了。

eames的脸色可怕到了一定地步。

“mal！”

arthur终于愤怒了，他在eames想要转到他前面的时候迅速地擦起了脸颊。

“william eames，my lady。”

eames于是对着mal介绍起了自己，他拉起mal的手，做了一个标准的吻手礼。

“arthur的室友。”

“malorie miles。”mal因为eames的行为咯咯地乐了起来，这个时候她开始散发出一种玫瑰和红酒混合着的香气。

“arthur的表姐。”那味道说不上针锋相对，但是对于alpha们来说已经足够。

eames礼貌地向后退了一步，看来这就是arthur所说的他讨厌的家族里的其中一个alpha了，他松懈下来也开始散发出自己来自英格兰的标志性味道，那代表着一种友好。

“mal？”

arthur把他的脸都擦红了，他的左脸颊泛着揉搓过的潮红，他拽着mal的外套头向着门的方向示意了一下。

eames看着两个黑头发的表亲在排练室门边上说话，arthur看上去颇为激动，而mal则笑的一脸高深莫测，她还时不时地朝着eames的方向瞥。

“这就是你说的新室友？”mal微笑着给arthur理了理头发。

“我可没说过我有了新室友。”arthur抱着手臂和mal对视。

“你什么都不说，我亲爱的表弟。”然后她开始给他整理衣领，并且不时地看着eames在不远处的表情，“你爸爸问你要不要回去过圣诞节，毕竟你感恩节都没有回家。”

arthur厌恶地皱了皱眉头，看上去像是在思索，又像是沉浸在一个可怕的回忆里。

“或者，你可以和我们一起过？”mal的手就是闲不下来，她一会碰碰他的头发，一会又给他拽拽肩膀上的小线头。

“不，以及不。讨论结束。”

arthur摇摇头，他可不想在这两个基本上相同的家庭里过任何一个节日，充斥着各种alpha的争锋的节日，即使长达一年的分离也不能让这一切改变。而去年的话题逐渐向着他的分化开始靠拢。

“你在看什么？”

arthur终于发现mal一直盯着不远处的eames。

“so...他是你的新室友....”arthur盯着mal，他知道mal总是把话说一半。

“和男朋友？”arthur的表情像是吞了一只老鼠。

“你在和我开玩笑。”他已经没有力气生气了，mal大概是生来克他的。

“还不是？”mal做了一个委屈的鬼脸，看着她快抓狂的表弟。

她在arthur快要爆炸的时候终于再次说话。

“我很确定他对你有意思，arthur。”

她涂着大红色的指甲终于把那根线头拽了下来。

 

经历过一系列带着点小风波的排练之后（arthur无数次威胁eames在他唱darlingdarling时不要朝他挤眼睛），终于到了校庆的夜晚。

如果arthur作为一个学生，他绝对不愿意参加，而现在他是乐队的一员。终于他们毫无差错的改编版校歌表演把这个夜晚推向高潮，而eames的说唱片段得到全场最高的尖叫赞赏（而且eames依然这么干了）。

“这很棒吧?”eames不知道什么时候站到他身旁，有点过近的距离，arthur这一次没有挪开，也没有朝着eames吼注意个人距离之类的东西。arthur发觉他已经很习惯eames离他很近，又或者说是eames一步步走近他这个小计划成功了。

“nah。”arthur耸耸肩，但是他很喜欢这种感觉，能看着许多人快乐狂欢，歌唱跳舞。他更喜欢看着这愉快的场面而不是成为他们中的一员。他从来都不能真正地像这群青少年一样放空自己。但是已经很接近了。

“你就不能对自己诚实点吗？arthur。”eames笑着说，他瞥了瞥arthur微笑的脸，然后也把视线放到跳舞的人群上。

“我以为我们都证实过了，”arthur清清嗓子，少见的自嘲“我是个口是心非的人。”

“你的确是，”eames喉头滚过一阵愉悦的笑声“但是至少你享受到半个完整的高中生活了。”

“半个？我知道你数学不好，但是这也太差了点，这只能算四分之一而已。”arthur熟练地嘲笑起他的数学。

“我们永远也不能完成让你挂科这件事，而比赛对你来说太简单点了不是吗？”

他们的手臂时不时地贴在一起，他们中的任何一个都说不准是谁靠向了谁更多一点。

“所以你都达成四分之三了，darling，真是巨大的一步啊。”eames感叹。

“为什么？”arthur忽然抛出的问题没头没脑，eames不禁看了他一眼，发现arthur正盯着他。

“这是你让我来参加校庆表演的原因吗？”

eames挪不开视线也说不出话，他觉得自己脸在发热，也许这点潮红向arthur出卖了他真正的意图。

“这是你让我来参加表演的真正原因。”

arthur陈述他看穿了eames的小把戏，就和他偷了arthur的课表，跟踪他到图书馆，假装为了交换果汁的牛奶一样，看似无意但是却故意。arthur看着eames微微泛红的脸颊，才发觉自己的脸也跟着红了起来。

“为了让我体验完整的高中生活？你真是具有献身精神啊，mr·eames。不会是你把贝斯手的胳膊打断了的吧？”

“啥？不！我永远都不会那么做的！”

arthur把这种混沌又羞愧的愉悦转化成一个无情的嘲弄。eames则少见地站在那像块榆木疙瘩任由arthur讽刺他。

他又安静下来看着说不出话的eames。他都不知道arthur的眼睛在昏暗的地方可以如此闪闪发亮。

“也许我们接下来可以在谈恋爱这点上努力一把，你觉得呢？”

arthur翘起他的嘴角，有着最漂亮的小酒窝，他好像忽然变了一个人那样，又纯真又可爱，但是带着一点点未知的诱惑力，就像个小恶魔。

如果eames此时有能力读懂arthur的话，他会把这个叫做暧昧。

“别喝多了。我可不想大半夜爬起来收拾你，eames。”

arthur狡猾地迅速消失在后台的黑暗通道里。

留下eames站在那试图去理解arthur到底说了什么。

 

“callahan，有人找你！”

arthur正坐在他位子上读书，他的座位靠着窗户，有点微风和下午的阳光暖暖地晒着他，让他陷入了一种昏昏欲睡的惬意之中。

谁会在这种时候找我？arthur摇晃了一下脑袋，把那些睡意撇空，他看不太清楚教室门口那个小小的身影是谁，总之不是mal就一切ok。

eames正坐在教室的最后一排，穿着他的肥裤子和卫衣，耳朵上挂着还在放着说唱的beats耳机和他的狐朋狗友们说着些关于运动，音乐和女孩的有的没的，他自然地从那些不需要花费太多精力就能谈论的话题里面分出了一点神来观察arthur的一举一动。

“arthur callahan？”

斜靠在门口的是一个脖子上挂着黑色方巾，穿着红色外套，短裤和运动长袜的小巧女孩，她比arthur矮一个个头脸上有点小雀斑，棕色的长发软软地搭在肩上。

arthur记得她，她和他们同年级，经常在操场上滑轮滑。

“你是？”

arthur困惑地看着这姑娘，他狭小的社交范围里本来就很少包含这类热爱运动的人，更不要说是个女生了。

“ariadne，校轮滑队。我们一起上美术课。”

校轮滑队，arthur甚至都不知道他们学校还有校轮滑队，而美术课的大部分时间他在画速写。ariadne把手从兜里掏出来，他们两个居然正经地握了个手。

“呃，你好，ariadne，有什么事吗？”

arthur还陷在困惑里，他把手收回来，不自然地插在兜里，班上的一部分人好奇地瞧着他们，两个完全不在一个社交圈里的人的交集。

“well，”

ari深深地吸了一口气，脸上泛起了一点红晕，就像是每一个告白的人会有的紧张样子。

“arthur，我喜欢你。”

“等会，你说......”

arthur都来不及说点完，他瞪大了眼睛愣住了，ariadne趁机扯住了他的毛线背心的胸口，凶狠地把arthur拽到她的高度，然后两只手捧住他的脸，亲上了去。

班上的人先是静了一下，之后立马全体沸腾了起来，尽管这事在高中里挺常见的，但是放在有名的书呆子，扑克脸，好学生arthur身上就不太常见了。他们有的在起哄，有的在叫好，还有的人则和arthur一样一脸惊呆，那个人就是eames。

eames嘴巴里的棒棒糖都掉了出来。

ariadne虽然娇小，力量却挺大的，arthur的脸都被她按红了，但是在eames看来那是一种幸福的潮红，可能有点害羞，光是看着他们两个，他的脑海里就上演了一出老套的典型美国式高中生青春电影，从arthur和ariadne的相识相爱，到毕业后结婚的完美大结局，他全都补全了。他应该立马向arthur道贺，他终于完整的体验了高中生活，甚至在eames脑子里体验了完美的一生。

“oh，兄弟，看看他们俩，多可爱啊。”

他旁边那个五大三粗的橄榄球队前锋竟然真心地沉浸在arthur和ariadne的粉红色世界里，eames狠狠踹了他一脚。

ariadne终于把脸离开了arthur，但是她还保持着双手捧着他的脸的动作，在同学们嘈杂的背景音里，用只能让arthur听见的声音说了点什么，arthur立马退后了三步远，脸上那些潮红也消失了，换上一副警惕的神色。

ariadne狡猾地笑了一下，她冲着arthur招招手，转身走出了教室。

“这是个恶作剧。”

arthur在确定ariadne走远了之后转过身对着他一脸八卦的同学说道，脸色平静，他没再解释什么耸耸肩又回到他位子上，他有意识地看了一眼坐在最后一排背靠墙面的eames，eames没有和他对视。


	5. Chapter 5

这场闹剧很快就在没头没尾的八卦和arthur无情的解释里平息了，但这不包括他和eames。

eames开始无视arthur，他没在之后的代数课上戳他的肩膀，而一下课他就溜得没影，不是磨磨蹭蹭地等着和arthur一起去餐厅吃饭然后抢他的果汁喝，也没出现在图书馆里arthur旁边听震耳欲聋的音乐，他很晚才回寝室，身上一股大麻味，蹑手蹑脚的以为arthur听不见也闻不见。

arthur起初自得其乐，直到第二天早上起来，eames正把全身都缩在被子里呼呼大睡，arthur没来由地发起怒，他一把掀开被子，扯住eames的T恤领口把他摇醒了。

“操，arthur，你干什么？”

eames正睡得香，被猛烈的摇晃和清晨的寒冷打断了美梦，他生气地冲着arthur吼。

“该去上课了。”

arthur一时语结，他气红了脸抿了一会嘴才憋出这么一句。

“就这事？”

eames睁大了眼睛难以置信地瞪着arthur，后者再也没说出点什么。

“我不去了。”

eames把被掀开的被子盖回去，转过脑袋面冲着墙又闭上了眼睛。

“什么？”

“我说我他妈不去上课了！我又不是你！好学生arthur！”

他愤怒地大声吼叫，身后是arthur的沉默，他们两个一个在床上假装睡觉，另一个像石像一样在床前呆立了一会。

这几秒的沉默就像在地狱里，因为酷刑的煎熬被拉长了几十倍。

在eames准备转过头来之前，arthur轻轻关上了寝室的门。

eames在第三节课还是出现在了教室里，他迟到了一会慢吞吞地坐到最后一排，路过瞪着他的arthur的时候依旧没有和他对视。

一切好像都和以前差不多，eames依然出现在他身边，但是规规矩矩地离他至少两米远，他甚至都不去看arthur。

arthur起初以为这就是个无厘头的eames单方面的生气，他甚至都不知道他为什么生气，但一想到eames是个alpha，又没有什么常性，他总是忽然在某一天对某个东西来了兴致，然后又迅速地丧失了兴趣。arthur忽然又觉得没什么了。

他只能悲哀地认为eames是对他丧失了兴趣，然后又悲哀地发现自己竟然因为这件事而悲哀。

也许某一天他们又能正常说话了，青少年的友谊就是这么多变又虚无缥缈。至少他们能做个朋友，不是真实的，至少也是面子上的。

老天，他们可是室友。

 

更可笑的事发生在这周的体育课，eames被分到和arthur一组搭档。

“eames，去和callahan一组。”

他们的体育老师这么说，而eames的反应是“谁？”。

他和体育老师大眼瞪小眼。

“arthur callahan？”

体育老师指着arthur，和arthur一样一脸难以置信。

“oh，你好初次见面，我是william eames。”

就像是他们俩在寝室的第一次见面，不过eames没去主动捏arthur的手，他只是把他带了一串手链的大手伸到arthur面前。

“够了，eames去和yusuf一组。”

体育老师阻止了他们的再一次相识，急脾气的他重新分组，甚至都没给arthur冲上去打eames脸这点时间。

arthur只能气哼哼地把那点怒气都散发在运动上，他一点都不明白eames怎么了。

下课之后，eames大步朝着更衣室走去，而不是慢悠悠地跟在arthur后面，倒是arthur迅速地跟上了他。

“eames！你他妈的犯什么毛病？”

eames终于停了下来，而arthur因为惯性差点撞在他后背上。

eames转过身来看着他，眼神里带着arthur不熟悉的冷漠和…一种复杂的感情，他说不上来。

他们吸引了一点同学的视线，arthur只好拽着eames的袖子把他拎到更衣室后面的一个死角里。

他们俩终于再一次愤怒地对视，在没人打扰的情况下。

“eames！你在闹什么？” arthur终结了他们之间尴尬的沉默。

“我？什么毛病？”

eames面带讥讽，他抱着胳膊，看着arthur。

“我可不是那个当着全班人的面和一个女生亲的不亦乐乎的人。”

等等，这似乎不太对。但是arthur被eames长达近一周的无视和疏离气的够呛，他甚至都没意识到有什么不对。

“天啊，eames，你这个白痴。”arthur有点脱力地靠在墙上，“那…那不是真的，好吗？”

他用手指按了按自己的太阳穴，觉得头痛欲裂。

“那就是个玩笑。”

eames不置可否地挑挑眉毛，无声地朝着arthur逼近了一步。

“是mal，她老是想耍我。行吗，你这个白痴。”他愤恨地朝着eames的胸口打了一拳，没什么力气，嘴上不饶过eames地骂他白痴。

“我都不知道我为什么要解释。”

这几乎是他的自言自语。

arthur抬起头来才发觉eames已经贴的他很近，他们四目相交，甚至都能感受到对方急促的呼吸。

过了一会，eames那张玩世不恭的笑脸终于又回到他脸上。

“这事跟我有关是不是？”

他咧着嘴唇，不再用那种他老是假装出来的蹩脚美国口音，而是卷翘纯正的英国腔调，他想起mal和arthur神神秘秘的对话和mal打量他们俩的意味深长的眼神。

arthur的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，他吃惊地睁大了双眼，eames一下子就知道他抓住了重点，可是arthur，可爱的嘴硬的arthur，他撇过头去，让eames只能看到他的侧脸。

“eames，你在自作多情。”

他看到他脸颊上那些细微泛红的毛细血管，脖颈薄薄的皮肤下面他突突跳着的动脉。

eames伸出手捏着arthur的下巴让他们再一次对视，arthur都没有和他较劲。

“你是个口是心非的小混蛋，darling。”

他真诚地说，然后缓慢地低下头去吻了一下arthur。

 

“想象力，想象力，mr·callahan。”arthur都不用想就知道谁正站在他身后，他啪地一声合上他的黑皮本子，转过身来瞪着eames，eames嬉皮笑脸学着watson小姐的语气。

“在你开口之前。不，我什么都不需要，谢谢。”eames抢着说话，arthur无奈地闭上了嘴。“我只想和你说说话。恩？”

“这就叫需要，eames。n-e-e-d。”arthur翻了个白眼，但是他的耳朵尖开始发红了。

“那好吧，我需要你，”eames停顿，看着那片潮红蔓延到arthur的脸颊上“我需要你的注意力。”arthur的表情变凶狠了。

“去死吧。”arthur站起身，eames退开一点让出道路。

“我就想和你聊聊天，行吗，就像朋友会做的事一样。心对心的那种。”

arthur沉默地瞧着他，那些潮红依然在他脸上。他们之后都没提过那个轻巧的吻，看上去就像个意外。eames依然跟着课表绕着arthur转，但是恢复了以前的距离，因为他也根本没有别的借口再离他更近一点。arthur有意无意地规避着eames的眼神，他依然也会看他，但都是在eames把视线移开之后，arthur以为他完全不知道的时候。

“好吧。你想聊什么？”arthur妥协坐下，视线看着操场上训练的橄榄球队。

“恩——不如从你为什么在这上学开始？”

“听上去像是最差的开场白。”

“haha，那不如你来问我？”

“为什么我要问你？本来就不是我想要开始聊天的。”arthur再一次翻了白眼，他现在平静多了，潮红不见了。气氛就和他们没接吻没吵架之前一样。

“arthur——”eames被气到大叫。

“操，冷静点。我说还不行吗。”arthur无奈地瞥了eames一眼，愉悦于eames紧皱着的脸。

“well，既然你都知道了，我从小读的都是家附近的学校，每天你在学校吵完架回家还要继续听别人吵架。所以，到了高中，我想这都是狗屎，我可不想继续这么待下去了。”arthur吞吞吐吐地，eames发现只要他谈论到关于他的家庭和alpha的世界他就会这样。

“所以，我和我父亲说，我想做个社会实验。这就是为什么我在这上学。”

eames差点就大笑出来，但是arthur严肃认真，他还是把那些讽刺都咽了下去。

“哦老天，这简直一团糟，是不是？”eames评价“而我完全是因为在老家太放肆，所以才被踢出来感受一下‘平民’生活。”

“平民？”arthur被逗乐了，他画了个空气引号。

“对，darling。就是那个。”eames无奈地微笑。

他们都差不多理解了为什么wilson会说他们的家庭很相似，尽管arthur和eames是两个alpha家庭完全不同的产物。

“这简直垃圾。这个社会。alpha依然拥有特权。”arthur不禁感叹，他棕色的眼眸里似乎有一团火，目光放得又长又远，陷入一个对于eames侃侃大谈的奇怪境地。

而eames，在arthur说话的时候也变得专心致志起来，尽管他完全不知道arthur说了什么。

eames本周做的最大成就就是能够和arthur正常交流，而arthur总是没叫他滚。除非eames贴近他太明显，arthur才会投来一个危险的眼神。

 

“你就是在瞎画。”arthur贴过去看eames花了呼哨的画，他们理论上正在画中央公园冬日的景色，而eames用上了粉色。

eames从容地坐在arthur身旁，膝盖蹭着arthur裤子折出来的坚硬小褶，arthur甚至因为看他的画靠得更近。这可真是巨大的一步，eames在心里感叹。

“这是艺术，arthur，想象力，想象力。”eames摇头晃脑，而arthur只想给上他一拳。

“别偷看我的画，你也不给我看你的速写本不是吗？”

“你开玩笑吗？eames，这根本没什么值得偷看的。”arthur戳了戳他的画，因为指尖粘上未干的油彩而厌恶地皱起眉头，他顺手在eames的卫衣上擦起手指。

“hello，love birds.”ariadne突然出现在他俩面前，女孩揣着兜脚踩心爱的轮滑鞋，胸口挂了一台老旧的宝丽来相机。

arthur和eames一起震惊地瞪着ariadne。

“你好，ariadne。另外，这里没有那种红红绿绿的小鸟。”arthur先一步平静下来，温和地和ari打招呼。

而eames的震惊转变成一种虎视眈眈。

“你好，arthur。”ariadne似乎已经非常熟悉arthur，然后她扫视了一下eames的脸。

“噢！你一定就是大名鼎鼎的eames。”她吹了一个泡泡。

“对，我就是eames，你就是那个和arthur在班里亲的不亦乐乎的ariadne。”

arthur大声咳嗽，狠狠地踩了eames一脚。

ariadne咯咯地笑了。

“别对我太凶了，eames。arthur没告诉你那都是mal想整他吗？”

“对，没错，我和他说过了。”arthur恶狠狠的瞪eames“他从来就不听我的话。任何人。”

“但你压根就没好好跟我解释过！arthur！”eames委屈地抬高音量。如果arthur当时认真的和他解释过，这一切也不会发生。等等，那意味着他们没准到现在都没任何进展。也许他要谢谢ariadne。

“我得请你喝个咖啡，ariadne。”eames的态度转变的太快，arthur根本跟不上。

“喔，你想请我喝咖啡？”ariadne高兴地笑起来，看上去完全接受了这个转变。

“那我得先问问arthur同意不同意是不是？”

“这跟我有什么关系？”arthur无力申诉。

“对，arthur，你和我，我们三个，一起去喝杯咖啡，我请客。”

eames提出一个他满意至极的方案。

“我不想去。”arthur小声拒绝。

“为什么？”ariadne耿直极了。

“是因为你觉得我是mal派来的间谍吗？亲爱的arthur？”她的口气听上去和mal如出一辙，arthur发出一个痛苦的虚弱呻吟。

“darling，黑咖啡，你想喝多大杯都行。我一点都不介意你晚上几点睡，这你知道的。”eames温和地看着arthur，后者突然想起这提议是来自eames所以狠狠地瞪着他。

“噢！这样的话，我完全能理解你为什么不想去。”ariadne就是一个缩小版的mal，她朝着arthur挤挤眼睛。

“不，ariadne。我们是室友，就只是室友而已。”arthur咬牙切齿。

“我以为我们是朋友。”eames可怜兮兮地望着arthur，用他强有力的狗狗眼。

“fine！我们是住在同一个寝室的朋友。这样你开心了吗？eames。”

他们最终还是拖着不情不愿的arthur去了一家咖啡厅，ariadne和eames因为对甜点的共同热爱构建起一段友谊。而arthur头疼的不得了，也许他只是摄取了太多咖啡因。

他们现在的关系不能更好。他们就是朋友，arthur不甘心的承认了，但是eames想要的比这更多。他们依然没讨论过那个吻，arthur看上去完全忘记了，而eames根本不可能忘。

 

“a——thur——”eames很喜欢这么叫arthur的名字，就好像为了印证他不会拼写那样，又因为他像只大狗，为了夺取主人的注意力而汪汪叫。

arthur沉默，他窝在温暖的被窝里，注意力完全放在手上那本小说上。自从天气越来越冷，他下课吃过晚饭之后几乎是直奔寝室，不去图书馆，就为了能够少和冷空气做一点亲密接触。

然而这变成了需要和eames多一点亲密接触。图书馆的宁静至少能让eames安静上个几小时，他们窄小的寝室显然不能让他安静下来一刻。

arthur知道他就算不说话，eames天马行空的聊天特技也能让他自言自语很久。

“a——thur——”

“a——”但是就这一次而言，eames显然没想放过他。

“老天，你又想干什么？eames，你就不能安静下来十分钟吗？”arthur半撒气地把他的书本拍在被子上。

“我就想问你个问题啊，谁叫你不理我。”eames躺在床上翘着脚，他一转过头来就能和arthur四目相对。

“你就不能直接问吗？”arthur皱紧了眉头，eames总是要把一切都弄得很麻烦。

“好吧，你圣诞节假期会回家吗？”

“不会。你懂为什么。”arthur的回复简短又迅速，他又翻开了书页打算继续读。

“棒极了。”

“你什么意思？”arthur怀疑地撇过头，看着eames在昏暗灯光里闪耀着暖光的眼睛。

“因为我也要待在这。”eames露出真诚的微笑，但是看上去又有点可怜，arthur不知道该不该表现出头疼的样子。

他们对视着沉默了一会。

“所以，“arthur猜测”你很伤心吗？”

“不，不。也许有一点吧。”eames的表情是他从来没见过的一种，arthur很难说出那是什么“当然不是因为我要和你这个泥棍子绑在我们小小的寝室里。”

eames总是叫人忍无可忍。arthur却没瞪着他。

“我是说，我觉得，我猜——”eames低声咕哝“我还挺想家的。”

“不过能跟你在一起也让我很开心。”他沉吟片刻又补充道。

arthur吞咽了一下口水，eames的直白让他耳尖发热，让他喉头一紧想要说些什么。他翻了个身盯着他面前的墙壁调整心情。

“从没想过你也会想家。”他最终还是悠悠的避重就轻。

“yeah，惊喜吧。”eames盯着他的后背，arthur的肩胛骨在单薄的睡衣下面也那样明显。

“你觉得我们能在寝室里弄个圣诞树吗？”

“我不觉得，那违反了——”arthur忽然止住了自己，eames当然也觉得那是不可能的。

“你知道什么，”arthur在被子里翻滚了一小下，eames差点以为他要转过来了，然而arthur只是调整了一下姿势接着说。

“洛克菲勒中心，那有纽约最大的圣诞树。你没看过吧？”

eames认真地思考了几秒，然后他才意识到arthur话里真正的意思。谁让arthur是个口是心非的小混蛋，他就是不会说出来他真正想做的事，想要的东西。

“听上去像个约会，darling。虽然白天看圣诞树不会是个好选择，但是晚上太冷了不是吗？”eames沙哑地轻笑。

arthur胡乱地咕哝了一声，eames知道那就是他同意了。

 

eames因此难得一见地比arthur起早了一次。他在arthur脑袋昏沉地洗漱换衣服时一直坐在床沿上玩手机游戏。arthur能看出来他有多激动是因为eames死了无数次，每次得分不超过两位数。

而且eames一路上都叽叽喳喳地说着老套的圣诞笑话，偷偷告诉arthur他看见了什么奇怪的游客，在看到帝国大厦时仰起头数楼。他就像第一次来纽约旅游的5岁英国小孩。他甚至掐着嗓子对arthur唱起冰雪奇缘主题曲。

“arthur，你想堆个雪人吗？”

arthur瞥了eames一眼不和他的智商较劲。他深深呼吸着冬日寒冷的空气，终于把自己在纽约地铁里吸进去的混乱人气排净。

他们沿着第五大道慢吞吞地向着洛克菲勒前进，人行道不宽，正值圣诞节街道上挤满了游客，这大概是一年中最拥挤的时刻。

arthur走在前面，免不了被不少迎面而来的路人撞了肩膀。

“darling！”他听到eames在后面大叫，转过头看见被挤在几个人之后的eames。

因为人群，或者eames当众的亲密爱称。arthur的面目表情怕是狰狞到了一定的地步，那几个夹在他们中间的路人立马让开了。

eames微笑着大步走到arthur旁边，他倒是没被这吵闹的人群坏了好心情。

“别唱歌，eames。”arthur在他张口的前一秒补上一句。

“我没想唱歌！”eames委屈地叫了一声。“你差点把我弄丢了。”

“这是我的本意。”arthur翻了白眼。

“是往这边走吗？”eames指指方向，arthur皱着眉头躲过一个从他们之间蹭过来的路人，eames于是站近了一点。

“对。”

“那我们走吧。”他转过头继续走。

arthur愣了愣，一股引力把他向着eames的背影扯过去。他才发觉eames抓住了他的大衣袖口。

这倒是好多了。eames有点像是分开人潮的摩西，起码再没人撞到arthur了。

“你还好吗？”eames在广场边上找了个安静点的角落，原本15分钟的路程花去了他们半个多小时。

“还活着。”

arthur的烦躁指数就快要破表了。他脸色发白，依然允许eames拽着他的袖子。

“真的吗？你看上去快吐了。”eames有点愧疚地耷拉着眼角。

“就是人太多了。那味道…让人呼吸困难。”arthur深吸了口冷空气，从来没有如此喜爱过冬天。

“树在那。”arthur迅速扯开话题，指给eames那颗他期盼很久的巨型圣诞树。

“哇哦，这可，”eames盯着树，arthur能看见他眼神里的光彩，“可真他妈大。”

arthur的笑声像是被呛了口水。

“就这样？”

“不，还挺不错的。我只是以为会装饰的更好看。”eames挠挠下巴，笑嘻嘻地转过头看arthur的笑脸。

“你是说花哨吧。巨型粉红蝴蝶结什么的。”

eames大笑，他的脸颊微微发红“对，那有什么不好的吗？这可是圣诞节。”

“圣诞节可从来不意味着粉红色。”

“对于我来说就是了。”

“没错，你连画画都喜欢用粉色，不管什么主题。”arthur快速地翻了白眼。

“那意味着爱，darling。”eames意味深长。

“yeah，放你的狗屁吧。eames。”arthur拽着他向树的方向走去，eames仍然能看见他通红的耳朵尖。

eames思考这究竟是因为寒冷还是因为别的什么。

 

eames去买了吃的，arthur则用一张冷漠的脸驱赶走第三个想询问这张桌子是不是空着的顾客。

“让我尝尝美国和英国的麦当劳有什么区别。”eames至少买了五种汉堡。

“价格单位的区别。”arthur皱了皱眉头，捏根薯条吃起来。

“我给你买了沙拉。”eames挖出被汉堡埋住的盒子“为了保证你可怜的日常午餐供应。”

arthur沉默一阵，抓起一个汉堡盒子。在eames诧异的注视下打开。

“今天圣诞节。”他看似不高兴地咬了一口。eames则开始笑了。

“我能说什么呢。我刚想讽刺你究竟是不是个美国人呢。”

“你在说什么废话。倒是你身为一个英国人为什么老是要用美国口音说话？你是有多讨厌你的国家？”

“我爱我的国家。”eames咬了一大口汉堡，脸颊鼓鼓囊囊。“这是我的个人兴趣爱好。我喜欢学别人说话。”然后他学yusuf的口音和声调。“我是yusuf，我爱搞爆炸。”

“我总在我的办公室里抽雪茄。”eames拉下脸学wilson，嘶哑的嗓音像是抽多了烟。

arthur勉强憋住了笑容，他觉得自己超支了今天的笑容份额。

“yeah，令人印象深刻。”arthur翻了个白眼。

“令人印象深刻。”eames重复arthur的夸奖。那感觉太毛骨悚然了，因为eames学他的声音不能再像。arthur根本搞不清他是怎么做到的。

“停。别学我。”arthur皱紧了眉头“我根本不这么说话。”

“那你又是怎么知道我是在学你说话？arthur？”eames心满意足地吃着汉堡，arthur别扭地看向窗外的圣诞树打算开启别的话题。

“晚上会更好看一点。”他说。

“不，这已经很漂亮了。”他大概是第一次在同一天里看见eames笑这么多次，arthur都能数清他歪扭的门牙。

“最好早点回去，不然地铁上都是人。我们可以去买点零食什么的，准备一下圣诞派对的‘圣诞大餐’。”

“什么？”arthur怀疑自己没听清。“圣诞派对？”

“我以为这是惯例。有几个也没回家过节的留校生，恩，问我要不要一起。”eames的后半句话竟然结巴起来。“当然你也会来。对吧？他们都是好学生。不是那种……你懂的。”

arthur长久地盯着eames，脸上空白一片。他知道eames总是做这种事，他从不过问arthur的想法就牵着他到处走。

就在eames以为他会拒绝的时候，arthur说话了。

“yeah。为什么不呢。”他挑起一边眉毛，语气戏谑。

“真的？”eames吃了一惊。“那看来我们最好去给你买件丑陋的圣诞毛衣了，darling。这是派对的着装要求。”

“你他妈的在跟我开玩笑吧。”arthur差点破口大骂。

 

eames真的拖着他挤进人潮拥挤的百货大楼买了一件红绿搭配胸前一排红色小鹿的圣诞毛衣。arthur翻着白眼应允，他知道自己根本不会去参加那个派对。然后他们又费了百般力气挤进地铁。

arthur觉得头痛欲裂。因为他身边挤着各种各样的游客和本地人，还因为他的确从早上起来就不舒服。

eames现在不仅仅抓着他的袖子，还隔着衣服握着他的手腕。arthur顾不上甩开他。就在这个拥挤的铁皮车厢里，他根本没有空间去做这个动作。

“arthur？”eames发觉他不对劲。arthur垂着脑袋，几乎要靠上eames的肩膀。

“我没事。”arthur低着头说话。他几乎能分辨出他身旁那个女人身上的香水用了哪种花。他的感官从来没有如此敏锐过，但是又因为太多气味而混沌不堪。

eames闻起来有点像红茶和烟草，arthur才发觉自己的脑袋已经抵在eames肩膀上。他太累了完全不想动。

不如就这样吧，反正也没什么大不了的。他这么想着，合上眼睛感受eames的味道浸满他的世界。这在一定程度上让他安稳了不少。

这反正就和他们寝室的气息差不多。

“arthur？”eames又喊了他，而arthur的意识浮浮沉沉没有回答，他跟着车厢的拐动晃了一下。

一只手立刻扶住他摇摆的身体，eames换了个姿势好让arthur的头能靠在他胸口，那感觉更舒适一点，eames揽住他的腰。

“arthur？”eames贴在他耳边喊他，声音沙哑。arthur终于清醒了一点。

“什么？”也许还不够清醒，因为他根本动也没动。

“你睡着了吗？”

“差点。”eames知道arthur在这个时刻说的话都是真心实意的。

“好吧。”eames说，他握紧了他冰凉的手。“我抓着你呢。睡吧，darling。”

eames的话像是一个魔咒，arthur终于滑入意识的黑暗边缘。

他根本记不起来自己是怎么从地铁站走到车站又回到寝室的。他只记得eames老站在他旁边，总会伸出一只手扶着他。

“你在发烧，arthur。”eames摸了摸他的额头。

“这还用你说。”arthur回到寝室之后就明显暴躁了起来，他甩开eames，把自己团在被子里。

“你有药吃吗？或者我可以帮你去找别人要点。”eames窸窸窣窣地脱下外套。“呃，或者，你知道，我也可以不去派对的。”他手里拿着自己丑陋的圣诞毛衣犹豫不决。

“不去派对你要干吗？待在寝室给我表演说唱吗？”arthur不耐烦地吼道，他现在最不需要这个，eames明目张胆的担心。头痛和发热让他没太多耐心去忍受他。

“算我求你，eames，走开。”

“好吧。”他头一次听见eames如此萎靡不振的声音。

“圣诞快乐，arthur。”eames替他关上了门。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abo私设：没有结的设定，永久标记是咬破腺体  
> eames是个特别的alpha  
> music tip：写的时候一直在听glee版的blackbird

“操，arthur？是你？”

eames打开寝室的门发觉那股浓郁的巧克力味道冲着他席卷而来，并非是甜腻的那一种，而是带着点苦涩的沉郁的，令人沉醉的苦巧克力。

他不得不感到幸运，这时候大部分的学生们都已经回家过圣诞节去了，另一小部分都集中那个派对上，幸好他们之中并没几个分化了的。

一个omega的第一次发情总是突然而凶猛，他几乎难以想象如果这种事发生在公共场合会有什么样的后果。

arthur没开灯，屋外面五光十色的霓虹映进屋里，照亮了把全身都裹在被子里的arthur的轮廓。

“滚远点，eames。”

arthur不耐烦地冲他嚷嚷，他知道一个成熟的alpha会对他做出什么，他从来没想过自己会分化成omega，这种近乎百分之一的概率，会发生在一个家族里没有omega的他身上。

分化使他的感官敏感，他身体里不熟悉的欲望挠着他的心口呼之欲出，而该死的eames的味道飘入了他的鼻腔，他简直不敢想象，在他无法感知到eames的味道的时候，他成天就是被这种气味包裹着的。

一种暖意的红茶的香气，对于eames来说真是娘炮的可以。arthur从他的被子里传来一声嗤笑，丝毫没被他的气息所牵引。

“arthur？你还好吗？”

eames不敢进屋，隔着很远的距离他就被这股甜食的味道吸引着，而得知这味道是arthur发出来的，他不知道自己会对他做出什么。

“他妈的不好！”

arthur的暴躁指数直线上升，他浑身都几乎被汗水浸湿了，下身也是，不过那是一种更加滑腻的液体，arthur尽力不去想那到底是什么。

“你有那玩意吗…？叫…抑制剂？”

eames踌躇地站在门口，arthur的味道缠绕着他，正缓慢地削弱着他的意志力，他把双手握成拳感受指甲在自己掌心留下的痛楚。

“不！我没有那愚蠢的！白痴的！该死的！抑制剂！就像我不知道自己他妈的是个omega！”

arthur几乎是在尖叫了，他愤怒地抓紧了被子，eames能看到他的脸了，被屋外的光线照应着他说不上来是苍白还是潮红，但是他能看清arthur脖子上的汗水。

“我想…我可以去帮你问问…医务室。”

arthur在暗处盯着他，就像盯着一只猎物，eames难以抑制地吞了一口口水，喉结滚动，差点忘了自己是个alpha。

他林林总总地记得一些arthur的话，关于他有多么讨厌这套由生理特点构建的社会阶级，只不过每一次arthur大谈特谈的时候，他就会忘了他在说什么，而是专心于盯着他那张薄薄的唇角翘起的粉色的嘴唇。

“这不是世界末日。”

他克制住自己想要逃开的理性和更想要冲上去的欲望，他站在那和愤怒的arthur对视，他的气味缓慢地充斥进房间里，带着温度。

“你是你自己，别在乎你是不是个omega。arthur，这没什么的。我知道你总是恨这套字母人格，但你不需要被它影响。”

他看着arthur因为他的话错愕了一下，他居然没有开口反驳他。他只是缓慢地拉紧了被角，看上去也不再那么愤怒了，arthur只是难受，被猛烈的发情期折磨地难受。

“现在，你在这待着，锁好门，我去——”eames一板一眼地开始安排一切，却忽然被arthur打断。

“不。”

eames愣了一下。

“什么？”

“别走。”

arthur的眼神柔软地落在他心里，他一开始带着苦楚和干涩的气味变得甜美，是真正的巧克力味道。

这让eames无法控制住自己，他快步走上去，顺手把门猛力甩在身后，他拽住arthur的被子，凶狠地吻上了他的嘴唇。

作为第二个吻也太快了点。他头一次因为一个omega的气息控制不住自己。eames在仅存的理智间模模糊糊地想，但是很快就被arthur给他的回应卷走。

他们的舌头和唾液此时都在对方嘴里。eames的味道迅速变化了，不再是那个温暖的红茶味道，变成了一种带着酒精味的气息。这让arthur沉溺其中。他们的气味交织在一起，甚至变得更加甜腻，那就像一场丰美的下午茶，但是很快变成了正餐后的奢华甜点，巧克力牛奶布丁和醇郁甘烈的朗姆。

“操。”eames在arthur的手指攀上他的牛仔裤扣子时猛地抓住了arthur，后者一脸迷茫和无辜地看着他。

“arthur，arthur，arthur。”eames倒抽着气，企图让自己冷静下来。

“darling，你确定吗？”

他看着arthur咬紧了下唇，他从情欲和迷茫中清醒了一点，他缓慢地点了一下头，就像是一种极不确定的肯定。

eames虔诚地轻轻亲吻arthur的脸颊，他的鼻尖，他的嘴角，然后这点温情转化成他们都想要的狂风暴雨。他们在接吻的间隙里狼狈地撕扯对方的衣服，至少成功的是他们都拽下了对方的裤子。

eames摸上arthur的臀部察觉到那里一片狼藉，arthur瑟缩eames立刻把手移开了。他把arthur压进床单，他从没离他这么近过，他能看清arthur脸上小痣的边缘，看清他迷蒙的棕色眼睛里一条条深色的虹膜纹路，他薄薄的嘴唇最微妙的转折。他们的身体紧密地贴合在一起，eames一直是体温更高的那个人，而此刻的arthur的身体滚烫。他现在知道这不是发烧，而是发情期带来的效应，arthur的体内正烧着一把火等着他来熄灭。

eames本想要这一切慢下来，可是他不能，arthur的信息素戳中他热爱甜品的死穴，他离的越近越能闻到他身上散发出来的甜蜜气息。他把鼻子贴近arthur耳朵后的腺体，那个味道最浓郁的位置，狂野的欲望在他心里骤然膨胀。在他还能控制住自己的时候他轻吻了这里，arthur像是感觉到危险一样推了他一把，但那力道软绵绵的，eames知道过不了太久他连这种动作都做不出。

“不。”

arthur咬紧牙关呓语，尽管他的神志模糊，渴望让他想要把eames按回自己的脖子上让他咬上一口，他就会永远属于eames。理智告诉他不要这样做，因为他清醒下来之后绝对会后悔。

“好的，我不会。”

eames转而舔过他抿紧的嘴唇，舌头不费力气就撬开他的齿贝，滑进湿滑的口腔里舔过他的上颚。一股奇异的痒窜过arthur的神经，他把嘴巴长得更开，好让eames能拿走更多，他的身体在颤栗，从喉咙后部发出细小的呻吟变成对eames的鼓励。

eames的手迅速从捧着arthur的脸向下，一路探索着滑过arthur可口的脖子。他有多少次毫无意识地盯着他身体的这个部分假装自己什么都没在臆想，而现在他可以一一实践。arthur的锁骨，凸显，eames会在那留上一个印记，他的胸膛，瘦削紧实的小腹线条，他肋骨之间的痕迹。eames的手指有力地揉捏，按压，指甲划过包裹着这具比他小上一号的身体的火热光滑的皮肤，他对此欲罢不能，略显霸道地留下他的印记。

arthur随着他的每一个动作颤抖，口中发出的却是渴求更多的哼声。他的手指也在做些什么，他抓着eames的后颈把他拉近，另一只手紧紧揪扯着eames的短发，把eames给他的疼痛全部返还到他的脑袋上。

然后eames摸上arthur硬着的阴茎，他已经开始滴起前液，eames只需要握住根部向上滑动到顶端，拇指轻擦过顶端的小孔，arthur就激烈地挺起胸膛，在他们依旧没分开的嘴里发出高亢的音节射在eames拳头里。但是他还硬着，eames知道omega的发情期绝不是这么简简单单就能度过的。而他们现在没有任何安全措施，他只能期望arthur的发情期会是短的那一种。

eames退开一点，给他们呼吸的空间。arthur在他身下全身都泛着红，比他记忆中的任何时刻都要美，汗水让他显得亮晶晶的，这一次手活看上去对他的发情期没有一点帮助，因为他对着eames亮起一个睡得迷糊时才会有的微笑。

“天呐，这一点帮助也没有，arthur。“

eames感觉自己硬的发疼，他的老二就抵在arthur的髋骨上，arthur扭了扭腰让他的龟头在他身体上摩擦。

“再来。”

arthur轻轻说，他完全被情热搞昏了头，他揽上eames的脖子，弯起小腿蹭着eames的体侧。eames想要的更多了。

他把自己的勃起和arthur的贴在一切握在手里，敏感的皮肤互相接触让arthur打了个哆嗦，可是之后他放松地伸展自己，他随着eames的每一次撸动挺动着腰部，追随着快感，快达到高潮时他在枕头里扬起头，柔软脆弱的脖子完全呈现在eames眼前。

eames无法拒绝这个邀请，他咬上arthur的喉结，舌头在那片皮肤上疯狂地舔舐留下光滑的水渍，arthur发出窒息的小声音，抓住eames的肩膀手指深陷进皮肤。eames看到的一切都让他眼冒金星，arthur那么可爱，他真实的渴求，全身心投入在eames带给他的高潮中。他们一起到达高潮，精液汇聚在一起黏糊糊地溅射在arthur的胸膛。如果是清醒的arthur，他怕是要跳起来。可是好在这不是，他大口喘着气，看上去仍然深陷在折磨人的欲望中。

arthur想要更多。他不知道发情期还能改变人的想法。但是他但凡有一点理智去思考一下他生物课上学的那点东西，他就会想起这是发情的omega的正常反应。他们会想要交配，渴求alpha，而这一切都是为了生育。eames给他的东西根本不够，这是eames，是他渴求已久的东西，而他现在就躺在他身下，eames正巧就是一个alpha。

“eames——”arthur喊他的名字，啜泣着。eames慌张地抬起头看他。

“darling，我在这儿。你还好吗？”

arthur的体温没有一点降低的趋势，他的味道甚至更浓郁了，eames几乎难以思考，本能让他想要进入arthur的身体，想要听他叫着他的名字高潮。

“这不够——”

arthur皱着眉头，他的眼睛里有泪水就像星光一样溢满他的眼睛，他把自己缩进eames的怀抱里，尽所有可能贴上eames的身体，他贴着他的皮肤呼吸，就像eames醉人的信息素是他唯一的解药。

“arthur，你知道我不能，见鬼的。”

arthur握住了他还硬着的勃起，eames无助地大口呼吸。他再一次把他们的勃起握在一起企图得到更多抚慰。他的动作毫无章法，就好像是为了快点攀上高潮那样快速地上下动着。

“eames，我想要——我需要你。”

arthur紧闭着眼睛，嘴里吐出完全不会是他说出的话。eames拂开他的手重新控制回局势，他低声咒骂着什么词语，另一只手滑向arthur的臀缝，他分泌出的液体已经打湿了一小片床单。借着液体润滑eames不费什么力气就伸进了一根手指，arthur的呼吸瞬间被打乱了，他没有挣扎或是慌乱，反而安静下来朦胧地盯着eames的暗成一团的眼睛，就好像他可以溺死在那里面。

“放松，你太紧了。”

eames用一根手指浅浅地抽插着，他不时弯起手指戳弄着arthur紧致的肠壁像是在寻找着什么。arthur试图摆动腰部迎合他，被eames一把按住了，他丢回一个懊恼的眼神，eames觉得有些好笑。

“耐心点，你会感受到那个点。”他扫过某一个点时，后穴的肌肉绞紧了他的手指。

“操——”

arthur挺起了身体又重重摔回去，他被碰到了身体里最不可思议的一个开关。

“there，there。”

eames笑了起来，他又一次坏心地按压那里并在心里记住这个位置。他看着arthur重新颤抖，他的手指抓紧了枕头的两个角，咬着下唇看着eames的样子十分不甘心。而他的勃起因为这个又滴答起了前液。

eames贴过去温柔地亲吻了一会arthur，然后他支起身体，坐在arthur两腿之间俯视着他。他脸上有个会被arthur讨厌的自大笑容，但是arthur顾不上。eames挤进第二根手指，轻柔地开拓着arthur的身体，指尖若有若无地扫过那个点，另一只手摩擦着他们的勃起。

这一回的过程有些漫长，eames缓慢地积累着他们身体里的快感，他是那个掌控着一切的人，能看着高傲的arthur在他的触摸之下化成一滩水的感觉实在太好。eames最终顶住那个点放arthur高潮时，他几乎是哭着喊出了eames的名字。这让eames没办法再继续克制住自己的欲望。

“天啊，我忍不了——”

eames猛地倾下身体把鼻尖贴在arthur耳后的腺体上猛力地吸气。他还硬着。他需要arthur就像arthur需要他。

在下一秒他抬起了arthur的臀部，arthur没有反抗，或者他没力气去反抗，更多的是他的欲望还蠢蠢欲动着。eames把他勃起的老二顶在arthur湿润的入口上，他咬着牙看了arthur一眼，等着他拒绝他。而arthur只是回望着他，安静而温顺没发出一点声响。

这就是arthur的回应他的默许。eames把arthur的一条大腿抬到肩膀上，他缓慢地把自己推进arthur的身体，一股火辣辣的疼痛刺激着arthur皱起了眉头，可他没张口叫出一声来，eames的手停留在他胸膛上安抚他。eames仁慈地没有全部深入，他在一半时停下来，他们相视着大口喘着气，感到怪异地满足。

刚见识过eames的大小让arthur惊讶自己的身体能撑开的程度。现在他和eames连在一起，eames的老二在他身体里的温度和重量，还有最细微的跳动都刺激着arthur的内壁痉挛。疼痛还在那，但是arthur没有喊停，他知道他可以在任何时候把eames踢出去，但那意味着他要一个人硬挺过这场尴尬的发情期。而他不想，他想要eames动一动，他想要被填满。

arthur试着摆动了一下身体，eames再一次按住他，会意地退出一点再顶进去。这种感觉变得完全不同，轻微的快感火苗闪烁在刺痛之中。随着eames退出和顶进去的程度更深，火辣的痛苦被快感完全取代，酥麻感一阵阵从尾椎骨泛上后脑，像一滴水珠掉进湖里泛起的涟漪，一波波扩大着将理智完全剔除。arthur听见自己发出呻吟声，高亢又尖细，他从不知道自己还能发出这样的声音。

随着arthur适应了eames的勃起大小和进入深度，这意味着他被完全地操开了，肠道湿滑炙热的软肉在eames退出时缠着他不放，在进入时又能被轻易推开。这就是了，eames沉浸在这种被包裹住紧缚着，被黏膜吸允着的快感里。他只想动的更快，进入地更深，想听arthur再喊喊他的名字。

“哦，arthur，darling。”

eames咬了一口他大腿内侧的软肉，arthur可爱地瑟缩一下，他正迎合着eames挤上来的瞬间把自己推向eames的方向，完成一次完美的撞击。他的屁股撞上eames的大腿，肉体贴在一起。交合声和液体声使人脸红心跳，但是arthur只能听见自己在喊着什么，他滴着前液的勃起，eames快速猛烈的撞击，他想不到别的。

“eames——”

他啜泣着叫eames的名字，手指抓挠着床单想要什么。

eames轻柔地咕哝一声，他抓起arthur的另一条腿抬在肩上，前倾身体把他弯折到一个不可思议的角度，而arthur轻易地承受住，他抱住eames的脖子把他拉过来亲吻。eames随着姿势改变的进入的更深。他能感觉到他正顶着arthur身体深处的某个角落，arthur因为这个接触被逼出了眼泪。他涨红着脸胡乱地摇了摇头。

eames就退出一点，再顶进去的时候准确地擦过arthur身体里叫喧着痒的位置。之后每一次渐快的抽插他都擦过这里，直到arthur绞紧了他，牙齿胡乱地咬着他的下唇，精液流淌到胸膛上，他才发现arthur已经到了。

而eames无法抵抗这具身体，他乱了节奏胡乱地顶在arthur身体里那块软肉上，让他再一次把手指陷进他的后背肌肉，他射在arthur温暖的身体里。

eames把头垂进arthur的脖颈轻嗅了一下，他的信息素味道淡多了。这是个好事，arthur还只是个刚刚成熟的omega，他的发情期不会那么长那么难熬。然而eames从高潮里清醒下来一点才发现自己做了一件更坏的事。


	7. Chapter 7

“arthur，你还好吗？”

eames手足无措地站在床尾，arthur趴在床上，那让他的后背和腰臀好受一点，他都不需要看eames，就知道他可能像只咬烂了拖鞋的大狗那样愧疚。

arthur沉默，他把自己埋在被子里，eames在他睡着的时候大概开过窗户通风所以屋里冷冷的，他甚至还贴心地帮arthur整理干净挪到了自己床上，可是arthur觉得自己还能闻到他和eames纠缠成饭后甜点般的信息素。

这应当是一场尴尬不已的一夜情，是alpha和omega之间的擦枪走火，这种事屡见不鲜。

他觉得后悔吗？arthur问自己，可奇怪的是他并没有这种感觉，他当然也没有那种失身之后的失落感，尽管他腰酸背痛，可是解放欲望后的满足充斥了他全身，好吧，还有与之而来的害羞。

eames当然不知道这些，他很后悔，他知道arthur有多讨厌alpha，omega的发情期能够如何地改变一个理智的人。

“arthur。”eames深深地叹了口气，他抹了一把脸，现在arthur一定恨他入骨。

“我想，我真的，呃，这挺蠢的。但是好吧，我喜欢你。不仅仅，不仅仅是那种朋友之间的喜欢。”

他充满绝望结结巴巴地告白了。eames可没想过他的告白会是在这种情况下。但是既然arthur可能之后永远都不再理他，那他不如就说出来。他咬紧下唇，他真心喜欢arthur，可是好像这一切都被他亲手毁掉。

也许他应该标记他，这个有点阴暗的想法从eames脑海里滑过去然后立马被否决了，那只会把arthur推得更远，他不做arthur不愿意让他做的事。

arthur有点吃惊，在他的被子里。他一直知道他们之间有点什么，他一开始不喜欢eames还有点讨厌他，那似乎完全是因为先入为主的alpha厌恶情绪。但是随着他了解eames更多（半强迫地），他发现他没那么讨厌他。

eames会用最烂的方式关心他，充满着孩童式的小心思。他偷换arthur的果汁，扯着他完满高中生活，给他表演个人秀。arthur想要发出一声大笑，但只发出一个嘲讽的古怪音节。

他们当然互相喜欢，虽然arthur拒绝承认。但那个吻发生地如此自然（他还让eames上了他的床）。

“听着，如果你不想我呆在这，我可以走，好吗。只是....告诉我你没事，你会没事。”

eames丰富的想象力已经开始脑补各种失恋的电影剧情。

arthur依旧没说话，他被自己的沉默困住了以及他不知道该怎么回应eames直接的告白。

“我会搬出去。”

eames小声地嘟囔，学校大概会给arthur分配一个omega或者beta新室友，为了安全起见。wilson之所以把eames这个爱闹事的alpha分给arthur当室友，除了他们相仿的家庭财富背景，大概他也认为arthur会像他的兄弟姐妹一样分化成一个凶残的alpha。

“闭上你的嘴！eames！”arthur有点生气，他的声音嘶哑极了。eames凭什么决定他要搬走了？

eames知趣地闭上了嘴，然后后退打开了寝室的门打算出去避避风头。

“谁让你走了？”

arthur听到门把手转动的声音，猛地从枕头上爬了起来。他支起上半身气哼哼地盯着把门打开了一条小缝的eames。

eames看上去糟透了，他的头发歪七扭八地支棱着，眼神无精打采，嘴唇干涸，T恤上面全是奇怪的褶皱和可疑的斑点，他还只穿着一条拳击短裤赤着脚不知道打算去哪。

“该死的，eames，去收拾一下你自己，你看起来像个流浪汉。”

后背的酸疼一阵阵地袭击他，他倒回枕头上，声音闷闷地传出来。

“你哪都不用去。”

“什么?”eames不确定自己是不是听清楚了。

“你可以留下来。”我想让你呆在这，我也喜欢你。这些arthur当然说不出来。

“好的。”

eames掩饰不了自己的开心，但是他尽量让自己听上去干巴巴小心翼翼，他钻进卫生间，在那里面发出了他以为arthur听不见的压抑惊叫。

“蠢货。”

arthur对着eames的枕头微笑。

 

arthur躺在床上看一本小说，他的身体不像前几天那么酸痛，但是他一点都不想离开他的被窝，窗户外边传来呼啸的冬日寒风，arthur讨厌冬天。

更何况寝室里暖烘烘的，eames整个人压在他被子上面，脑袋枕着他的大腿玩弄手机，即使他耳机里放着arthur都能听见的吵闹音乐，arthur还是惬意得不得了。

“darling？”

eames很大声地叫他，音乐弄混了他的音量。

arthur早就对这个称呼不痛不痒了。而现在他才意识到他从没听见过eames叫别人darling，此时这个房间里更没有第三个人。他条件反射般把眼睛从书上移开，从书本的底部和被子的空隙之间把注意力放到了eames身上。

“你想出去吗？”

eames把耳机从脑袋上剥下来，他侧过脸从空隙里看arthur低垂的眼眉，声音正常了很多。

“不。”

arthur迅速地拒绝了他，眼睛扫回书面并且把那点空隙合并上，上帝，现在可是冬天的夜晚，而且差不多快要12点了。

“拜托，今天可是新年前夜，正常人应该喝醉，然后在时代广场像个疯子一样倒数来迎接新的一年。”

eames爬起来，匍匐到arthur旁边，这样就没有书本妨碍他可以好好地看着arthur被他打扰的恼怒样子。

“我是个高中生。eames，即使是你也还没到能喝醉的年龄。”

arthur像是一点都没被打扰到的样子，依然把视线放在小字上，但是他已经忘记了自己看到了哪一行。

“谁说我要带你喝醉了？这当然会发生，但是不是现在。”

好像arthur刚刚说了什么痴人诳语一样，eames有点被逗乐了。

arthur假装他读得很尽兴的样子，可是他沉默地蹙了起眉头，这让eames知道连他的生气都是假装出来的。

“求你了？darling？”

arthur即使不去看，他的眼角余光都扫视到了eames那乞求性的让人无法拒绝的亮晶晶的眼睛，这种目光他经常对着arthur使用，因为他知道arthur没法对着他这种目光说不，至于别人，他有的是别的方法。

“Fine。”

他有点愤恨地把书本大力合上，然后拍在他被子上，恋恋不舍地从暖和的被窝里爬出来，eames就像一只总是没法控制好自己膀胱的大型犬，而他是那个倒霉的还有洁癖的主人。

eames高兴地迅速套上他的鲜橙色羽绒服，红帽子和红围巾，在arthur眼里看上去他已经把自己的溜狗绳子咬在嘴里，猛烈地摇晃着尾巴看着arthur慢吞吞地在他的睡裤外面套上牛仔裤穿上一件厚实的毛衣，他把他的呢子大衣递给他。

 

“跟我来。”

寒风立马把那些温情的暖意吹散了，arthur警惕而疑惑地站在教学楼窗户外面看着eames费力地把自己过于臃肿的身体塞进那个忘记锁上的教室窗户。

“这是非法闯入，你知道吧。”

arthur站在寒风里摇晃了两下，教室里黑洞洞的，eames打开他手机上的手电筒照了照arthur，这让他更加不爽。

“没人会在今天巡逻，快来。”

这是当然了，除了他们两个似乎被家庭遗忘的人以外，整个学校都是空的。eames伸出他暖烘烘的手，温度让arthur没法拒绝。

楼道里不是很黑，鉴于这是节日的夜晚，窗户外面的霓虹灯和夸张的装饰物把楼道照的五光十色，eames还是举着手电离他不远，照着一节节楼梯，有点急不可耐地看着arthur爬楼梯。

“你最好告诉我我们要去哪。”

教学楼里很冷，暖气早在他们开始放圣诞假期的时候就停掉了，arthur咬着牙，克制着自己不要立马转过身冲回寝室。

“等你到了就会知道了，我保证，没有任何非法成分。”

“这已经是非法的。”

“理论上不是，我们是这学校的学生，恩？你可以说你忘记了拿你的假期作业，而我是你的保镖，因为你怕黑。”

他们两个有一搭没一搭地拌着嘴，最终停在通往天台的安全门前。

“然后？”

arthur挑挑眉毛，eames掏了半天口袋才从他众多的口袋里找出那个小小的钥匙，arthur倒吸了一口气。

“你没有。别告诉我你偷了保安的钥匙。eames，你这个小偷。”

他搓着自己被冻红的指尖，惊呆在那，十分后悔自己差不多成为了eames的犯罪同伙。

“什么？不，我不是！”

eames开始开锁，他大声地辩解，白色的雾气从他嘴巴里冒出来。

“你这个书呆子，这是学校的传统，好吗？真不敢相信你不知道这个。”

他推开那个一直上锁的安全门，原本水泥色的天台被前几天的积雪变成了白色，平整而干净，就像是arthur以前每天早起之后的床。

arthur好像依稀记得有这么个传统，但是他根本没好好听过全部。

“after you，先生。”

eames抵着门，绅士地邀请arthur先踏上这片圣洁的无人到访的迷你雪原。

arthur皱着眉头看他一眼，但还是走了过去，天台更冷一些，冷风吹进他脖子让他打了个哆嗦，厚实平整的积雪在他脚下发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音听上去令人诡异地感到舒服，他走到天台中央，然后忽然想起了什么。

“这是三年级毕业舞会之后乱搞的地方，我说对了吗？”

他看着eames深一脚浅一脚地朝着他走过来，在他孤单的一条脚印旁边留下另一条，eames听到他的话笑了一下。

“你可真有想象力，darling。”

他走到他身后，一只手抚上他的后背，轻柔地推着他继续往前行。

“去那，栏杆那。”

arthur疑惑地瞧着他，任由eames把他半框在他暖和得多的怀里面推着他走到天台栏杆附近。

“你看。”

eames指着远方，他想要展示给他的东西。

arthur熟悉得不得了，因为他总是画那些漂亮的有着整洁线条的大楼和建筑物，此时它们静静地伫立在黑色夜空之下，柔和地散发着各种各样的光线。

他总是画纽约，在他的速写本上，但是那是在白天，他能看清那些有着鲜少人知的历史的高楼大厦的每一扇窗户每一朵倚攀在科林斯柱头上的大理石花朵。

然而在夜晚，它们所有的细节和美都融汇在一起，在那些五颜六色的灯光之下，你看到不再是那些柱头那些雕塑那些钢筋，而是整个世界。

arthur吃惊地回望eames，而eames一直温柔地盯着他笑。

“你喜欢吗？”

arthur才意识到自己一直有点蠢地张着嘴巴，他不自然地把嘴抿起来，像是对着eames微笑又害羞的样子，可是他的酒窝出卖他一样地在脸颊上轻微地凹了下去。他感到心里那种温暖的感情涌出来哽在他喉头，arthur想说些什么，可是又不知道说什么。

eames也不急着得到他的回答，因为arthur的眼睛总是那么诚实地告诉他一切，他喜欢他的那双颜色常见的棕色眼睛，就像是能够治愈心灵的热巧克力。

远自天边的一声巨响打破了他们之间平衡的带着热度的沉默。

“哦，快看，表演开始了。”

eames把他抱的紧了一点，arthur的后背贴着eames暖和的胸膛，他几乎整个人被他的大羽绒服包裹了起来。

颜色更加亮丽和带着火焰的光彩加入到那些已经足够漂亮的夜景里，轰隆的烟花爆炸声告知着这座城市里形形色色的人们，新的一年开始了。

“新年快乐，arthur。”

远处的喧闹遮盖不了从他左耳后传过来的eames的低吟。

“这就太过了。”

arthur直到他们看完整场烟花表演才听上去闷闷不乐地说，但是他的脸颊带着足够的热度。

“我知道，但是我喜欢。”

eames在他身后笑了起来，震动从他后背直接传达到他心里。

“好吧，我也是。”

arthur诚实地说，他很想转过来拥抱eames，但是似乎不知道怎样才能让这一切显得合理而不失骄傲。

“我想他们的确会在这乱搞。没准就在我们脚下。”

eames语气戏谑地猜测，arthur立马转过身来难以置信地看着他，就像eames毁掉了他们之间少有的珍惜时刻，但是他反应了过来，看见eames那副成功得逞的笑容。

现在再转过去就太不合理了，arthur只好静下来，把他的视线放到他本来就想放在的地方，eames那双好看的，几乎带着和城市一样光彩的眼睛上。

这就像是一场比赛，似乎谁先出声谁先靠过去谁就输了。

他们都没发现天上又开始下雪，一片雪花落进他们之间，落进arthur赤裸的脖颈里，他打了个哆嗦。

“哦操，这可真他妈冷。”

他咒骂道。

eames把他脖子上那条红围巾摘下来套在了arthur脖子上，反正eames早就输了这场比赛。

“好点吗？”

带着十足暖意的围巾绕在arthur脖子上，也助长了他心里那股涌动的情绪。他更加靠近eames，整个人的重心都倒在eames身上，他的眼睛放在eames翘起来的红润嘴唇上，这是个明显的信号，于是eames把头低下来一点，arthur靠上去一点接住了那双嘴唇。

亲吻是无声，深情而绵长，是属于爱人的相触。

直到arthur一直垂在身侧的手恶作剧般地扫过了eames的裤裆，这让eames差点跳起来。

“你想让我在这重复一下他们做的事儿？”

eames抓住了arthur的手，他半是恐吓半是吃惊地把脸抬起来。

“不，我想回去了。”

arthur得逞地笑，他贴着他的胸膛说，湿润的眼睛就那样从低处向上看着eames，他凉凉的手指灵巧地钻进eames暖和的手心，夺取着他的温度，拨弄着他的心弦，还勾引着eames的老二硬了起来。

“你真是个小恶魔，darling。”

他舔了一下他耳后的腺体，arthur非常讨厌这个，可是他没有跳起来打他，他只是抖了一下身子，潮红蔓延上他的脸。

“对，但是你喜欢这个小恶魔，不是吗？”

arthur总是让eames意想不到，有时候让他揪心，有时候又让他惊喜地不得了。现在他牵着他的手把他往回拉。

“对，没错。”

eames算是栽在arthur身上了。

 

“为什么......你闻起来总是不一样？”arthur昏昏欲睡。

他们挤在eames的床上。eames怀疑这是清醒理智的arthur的计谋，为了不弄脏他整洁的床铺。一发手活当然也没什么不好的。但是诡异的是，他们除了做过一次（他们都不提），eames告了白，手活让他们的关系更像普通的高中男生了。

“我不知道。”eames停顿一会挤出一个说不上是自嘲还是愉快的笑声。“我可以散发出几种不同的味道。”

arthur哼笑，他的确是在嘲笑eames。

“一般人只知道我能散发出红茶味。”他总结，“有时候我觉得我还能模仿别人的味道。”

“连omega的都行？”arthur有点吃惊，他的眼睛张开了正撞上eames的眸子，他并没闪开或是慌忙闭上，而是清醒又锐利地盯着eames的，他们的眼瞳里全是对方的倒影。

eames因为这个怔住了。但是arthur认为他戳破了eames的谎言。

“哦，你这个该死的骗子。”他软绵地吐出一句刀子，嘴角上带上笑意。

“可是我从来没有骗过你，darling。”eames没有笑，他真心实意，心脏却像撒谎时那样蹦跳着。“你知道真正的我是什么样，只有你。”

arthur事实上不这么认为。

eames的假话说得和真话一样真心实意。他可清楚地见过他是怎么说服wilson关于他的旷课率太高这件事的，他总是能找到理由，而且arthur知道那都不是真的。

eames有时的亲近像是虚情假意，他好像只是觉得arthur的反应好玩才一再惹怒他。他记得因为误解而把他当做空气的eames的眼神是多么冷漠，就好像他真的只是对他一时起了兴趣。在今晚之前arthur都怀疑eames对他的感情，因为就他们每一次关系的转变上来看，除了那个吻（好吧还有几个“无心”的触碰），先迈出一步的总是arthur。

但如果，eames是在说他发情时的信息素的话，倒也的确是真正的他。他说只有arthur知道。

“哦。”arthur发出干瘪的音节。eames露出一个羞怯的微笑。

“真正的我需要一个私人家教补课。“他总是能迅速把这种柔情变成个人脱口秀现场。arthur不满意地哼了出来。

“这次你又打算用什么来补偿我？mr·eames？”但是他又想不出来可以接上什么，他从eames的怀抱里脱出来，差点摔在地上，寝室的单人床对于他们两个来说太挤了。

eames抓住他的胳膊，惊讶地看着arthur的举动，就好像他一点都没意识到他会起来。

”咖啡，牛奶还是每个周末的无聊电影？“arthur站住了，把eames的手甩开。他看他的样子完全是挑衅和不屑。

”没准全部吧。“eames又一次放任了他回到自己床上。他让自己听上去轻松疲惫。

arthur缩进被子里，eames关掉他床前的唯一一盏亮着的台灯。

“这还不够。eames，这还远远不够。”eames假装睡着了，没听见arthur那边传来的低声喃喃自语。

 

终于又一次开学了。arthur感到振奋不已，他怀疑自己是这所学校里唯一因为看见书本高兴的人，拜托，他们可是学生。第一节课上几乎所有人都睡倒了。

还没有人发现他们之间有一个新的omega。这倒是让arthur放松了不少，对什么事都做的雷厉风行从不拖泥带水的他来说，这仍是一个他不愿意面对的事。

很快这所学校随着回暖的气温又充满了年轻人高昂的欢声笑语。

“这真是漂亮极了。我还是第一次见到美国的高中生是怎么装饰他们的学校的，浮夸又幼稚。”eames在他身边发出英国式挑剔的高声赞扬，他最近只有对着arthur才用起了英国腔。

“我总是好奇美国人活到几岁才会因为意外杀了自己。”yusuf好像因为和eames和arthur混的太久，说话也锋利了很多。他和eames看着学生会的男生踩在摇摇欲坠的梯子上布置横幅。

唯一的美国人arthur喝着牛奶什么都没讽刺回去。

“darling？你又睡着了吗？”eames用胳膊肘推推他，arthur不耐烦地向外蹭了蹭。

他们三个渐渐变成被arthur所不齿的某种常见小团体。尽管这组人马从外表看上去根本没一点共性。

“鉴于我是这唯一一个带脑子的人，我在想怎么把某个人丢出作业小组。”arthur分别白了他们两个一眼。

“典型的arthur。”yusuf也开始把果汁嘬地吱吱响。“如果你睡眠不好，arthur，我懂，因为eames和你一个房间。”

他看着arthur的眼睛惊恐地睁大了，而eames得意地微笑起来。印度人知道他们在这个寒假肯定发生了什么，但他一如既往地忽略掉这个问题，因为eames的话会让他浮想联翩，而arthur会直接手刃他，美术课也没给他机会刷新掉arthur手里拿着解剖刀的画面。这个可怜的单身汉还在等着一个女孩邀请他去舞会呢。

“我说，学校医务室新来的护士可年轻了呢。虽然她不能邀请我去舞会。”yusuf遗憾地补上一句。

“为什么要让女孩邀请你去舞会？”eames疑惑，而arthur直接过滤了这个对话。

“这是传统，来自英国的绅士先生。”yusuf微笑，“这叫Sadie Hawkins Dance，是由女孩来邀请男孩的舞会。如果你想听历史的话，我猜arthur肯定知道。”

“我只知道学校把舞会定在2月是因为他们不想看见女生们穿的太少。”arthur还是有在听的。

eames则大笑一声，他的果汁差点被捏爆了。“我可不认为女士们会因为这点小事就穿上裤子去参加舞会。”

yusuf也会意地笑起来，他立马开始讲起他在上一所学校参加舞会时发生的所见所闻。eames听的非常专注，而arthur看上去又要开始打盹了。

可能他还在冬眠。eames瞥了他的室友一眼，arthur甚至都没因为eames半夜睡到他床上去而惊醒，他总是知道他的睡眠有多浅。

不像eames自己，arthur要踹他三脚再把被子掀开。eames才能意识到他怀里那个人已经衣着整齐地出门了。


	8. Chapter 8

“这是不是你干的。”arthur用的是陈述句。他举起一个红色的折纸爱心，有手掌那么大。eames夸张地摸上自己的胸口。

“我感到很荣幸，darling，你要把你的心交给我吗？”eames伸手，arthur把折纸收了回去。他同情地打量了一下eames的脸，分辨他到底哪出了问题。

具体来说从上次他们讨论过舞会那件事之后，eames就不太正常。他总是更疯狂地调戏着arthur。在各种场合，令人侧目。

“这不是你干的？”arthur的疑问句都充满着威胁。他把下节课要用的书从铁柜里拿出来，把折纸随便地夹在里面，甩上门迅速拨乱了密码锁。

“我发誓不是。”eames靠着旁边的柜子，眼神扫回arthur毫无表情的脸上。“你都不看看吗？说不定是哪个秘密的倾慕者在邀请你去舞会呢。没准是ariadne。”

arthur瞥了他一眼。“那就是个玩笑了。eames。”

“对。没错。”eames眨了眨眼睛，可能他再话里有话地把ariadne告白那件事当笑话说一次，arthur就会真的生气了。“你不想去舞会吗？”

“我以为我已经做过这件事了。”arthur转过头向教室走去，eames和他肩并肩。

“这次做一个交舞会票钱的人。”

“为什么我要把钱花在这种事上？”arthur好像还是不能理解如何去做一个快乐的高中生。eames也的确想不出来要用什么借口。“你看上去很感兴趣。”

“我对你的秘密折纸手艺人更感兴趣，darling。”eames啧了一声。“我想看看什么样的女生会想邀请你去舞会。”

arthur像是被绊了一下，他的表情古怪又扭捏。可是他迅速地又恢复了正常。“这不合理。为什么你确定她是个女生？”

“这年头还有男生会折纸的？我连他妈的千纸鹤都不会叠。”他的话让arthur笑出了声。“所以我假设你不会出现在舞会上。和一个女生。”eames温吞地说。

“哼，很难说。”arthur用饶有兴致的语气回答了这个问题。“没准我想真正参加一次舞会呢，就因为你想看看谁会邀请我这件事不是吗？”他挑高了一边眉毛眼角是一条长长下弯的缝隙。

“我——”eames被他怼得哑口无言。他在自己的柜子面前停下来，尽管他手里已经拿着下节课的课本了，他毅然决然地盯着密码锁把它扭得咔嚓响。

“我不等你了。”arthur快速地从他后面擦过去，那距离太近了，eames很肯定他是故意的，因为arthur对着他的脖子吹了口气。

eame绝对不会想到arthur会是这种类型。在公众场合下，arthur总是一丝不苟，表达着冷漠疏离的亲近，他甚至还会因为eames的调情恼羞成怒地离开。但是在只有他们两个人对话里，eames发现自己渐渐经常处于谈话的下风，尤其是eames首先抛出这种过于亲密，绕着关键问题转圈的话题时，arthur就表现地像个情场老手，他甚至能迫使eames说出一些诚实的告白，而与此同时arthur还什么都没有说过。

是的，他还什么都没说过。

 

从横幅挂上去的那一刻开始，学校就蠢蠢欲动。

eames是个炙手可热的对象，即使不用一个接一个和他打招呼的漂亮女生来证明，arthur依然相信这个事实。eames的收藏里除了善于交际又和arthur一样喜欢挖苦别人的啦啦队员，学生会知性温柔的副主席，甚至还包含了科学社里的书呆子姑娘们。

他看着eames的拒绝又让一个过于敏感的女生哭泣，他手忙脚乱的样子却没觉得好笑。

“没准你应该答应她。”eames溜回他身边，arthur叹了口气轻轻地说。“就看在她用了多少勇气才能向学校里最受欢迎的男生提出邀请的份上。”

“与以往一样，你的纡尊降贵我总是很感激，darling，谢谢。”eames瞪大了眼睛，“但是还是算了吧，就想想别的女生之后能给她出多少难题，我不想为学校欺凌做出一份贡献。赞赏她的勇气，这不是每个人都能拥有的。”

这话题似乎有些沉重。他们默契地直到走进房间里都没说一句话。

“所以你呢，arthur，你又收到新的小爱心了吗？”eames舒适地倒在他床上，看着arthur从他书包里拿出课后作业。

arthur看了他一眼，把书里的纸片抖搂到地上。那还真是不少，除了颜色不一样的爱心折纸，还有几张便签条和可能是学校餐厅纸巾的东西。

“令人印象深刻。darling。”eames觉得好像他要是伸出手去拿一张arthur就会踩断他的手“看来你的秘密仰慕者还真是不少。”

arthur低哼了一声，接着坐在书桌前看起课本。

“你把它们摆在这是为了跟我炫耀吗？”eames不满地嚷嚷。

“不。”

eames沉默一会，没来由地觉得生气。“那你需要我帮你把它们丢进垃圾桶吗？”

“我从来没见过你打扫卫生。”arthur的目光只停留在书上。“放过它们，卫生间更需要你的关爱。”

“你比我差劲多了。”他语气冰冷地讽刺arthur。“起码我还会当面拒绝别人。而你只留给她们无望的希望。”

arthur诧异地瞪他。“我会看的。为了你，行吗？”

这一次他的为了你不再让eames激动。他只觉得疲惫和绝望。eames站起身抓过大衣准备离开这间沉闷的屋子。

“嘿！你去干什么？”arthur听上去焦急。

“随便答应个舞会邀请。”eames的手已经握上了门把。

arthur发出一个介乎惊讶和被卡住的声响，eames停下来动也不动。

“我很确定你会找到一个不错的舞伴。”arthur的声音堪称怒吼，更不要提他把书本啪地一声合上的大声响动，像激烈交响乐最后结束一切的巨声鼓点。

eames被惹怒了。他转过身瞪着arthur的背影，而arthur拒绝看他。他只好把门摔地更响了。

 

一小时后eames就回来了。他做了很多心理准备才打开房门，纸片们被摊开平整地落在木地板上，刺眼地嘲笑着eames。

“arthur，我——。”他刚想对着书桌说话，才发现arthur在他自己床上。

他半蜷着身体，发出熟睡的呼吸声，手里攥着手机，eames的动静一点都没吵醒他。eames深深地叹了口气，脑子里准备好的话迅速被遗忘掉。

就看着arthur的睡脸，他什么都愿意忘记。

eames脱掉带着寒气的外套，小心地贴上arthur的后背一只手轻轻圈住他的身体。他把鼻尖埋进arthur的卷翘发尾里，闻到的是他身上熟悉的沐浴露气味，但是eames想着的却是那股缠人的巧克力味。

arthur的呼吸均匀心跳平稳，他的身体可能因为深陷进沉睡所以安稳地燥热。eames觉得自己毫无用处。他动了动打算去打扫一下卫生间。

arthur醒了，eames知道是因为arthur的手摸索着覆在他手掌上。eames僵在半起不起的动作，他总是不知道这个时候应该留下还是离开。

“eames？”arthur的声音困倦，eames才放松了一点。这是arthur攻击力最低的时刻。

“是我，darling。”eames躺回去，盯着arthur的后脑勺。沉默了半响他才说到，“我很抱歉。我之前说的话，太刻薄了。”

他停下来思考，一半是因为他怀疑arthur又睡着了，一半是在回想他之前都想说些什么。

“我只是，感到不安。”eames收紧手臂抱了arthur一下。“我对于你来说你是什么？”他轻吟，这一次思考arthur听没听见。

“你什么都不说。arthur。”即使eames再能看出arthur不写在脸上的情绪，他也不能自大地肯定arthur的感情。

“你说你是个读心者，eames。”arthur的笑都是轻飘飘的。“我以为你能说出关于我的一切呢。”他听上去满足和得意。

“很明显那样我就是个自大狂了。”eames咕哝，他低声笑了一下。“我会被你讨厌的。”

“如果我真的讨厌你，eames，你这该死的蠢货，”arthur无意识地抬高了声音，他的怒气在不清醒的时刻显得如此可爱。“那你就不会是我的男朋友了。”

噢，男朋友。eames恐怕再也找不出第二个比这更甜蜜的词语了。而一想到这又是arthur说出来的，eames简直想去报名参加半程马拉松。

“awwww，darling，再说一次。”eames发出见到小狗时才会发出的音节，他嘬了一口arthur的脖子。arthur猛地震了一下，掐住eames的手，然后他愤怒地在eames怀里打了个滚。这意味着eames可以吻他了，除非他先把arthur捂住他嘴巴的手拿开。

“你最好告诉我没人邀请你去舞会。”他威胁，但是脸红和睡意朦胧的棕眼睛让他毫无威慑力。

eames舔了一口他的手掌，arthur立马嫌弃地甩开了手。

“没有。我一直在楼下。”eames咧开一个微笑，他的眼角和眉毛的下弯程度让arthur觉得有些过份。“你知道我们的宿管多么尽职尽责，方圆五百米内可能都见不到一个女孩。”

arthur满意地哼出了声，放任eames吻他。“我还没写完短信。”

“关于？”eames的手已经伸进arthur的衣服下摆，在他光滑的后腰上作祟。

“拒绝我的秘密仰慕者。”eames只好吻地更深了。他抢过arthur的手机丢到一边，示意arthur他过会有的是机会做这件事。

他现在要做的事是把arthur弄清醒再让他因为高潮而头脑昏沉。这样eames至少能确定arthur不会忘记他今天说了些什么。

 

“你们俩在这干嘛呢？”arthur走进生物教室，吃惊地看见eames和ariadne正亲密地分享着一盒甜甜圈，就坐在稀奇古怪的人体模型和动物标本之间。

“课业辅导。”eames的嘴唇上沾着一圈糖粉。arthur决定不要提醒他。

“什么课？”arthur坐在ariadne旁边尴尬地接受了女孩拿过来的一个粉红色糖霜的甜甜圈。

“物理。”eames从arthur手里抢过那个甜甜圈，吃了一大口。

“这他妈是生物教室。”arthur的脏话突飞猛进，ariadne咯咯地乐了起来。“而且除了过量糖分以外我连餐巾纸都没看见。”

“好吧。鉴于你才是我的课业辅导教师兼男朋友——”eames大声说，arthur准确地在桌子下面踩中他的脚，ariadne笑的更厉害了。“介绍一下，ariadne，我的恋爱辅导学生。”

“拜托！大部分时间是我在出主意。”ari发出不满的音节，而eames把装甜甜圈的盒子向他自己的方向拉了拉，才逼得ariadne改变了心意。“好吧，arthur，eames是个不错的老师。他建议我用塞折纸爱心进铁柜的方式发出邀请，声称这个方法可爱又神秘。”

“哼。我可不会这么建议你。”arthur翻了个白眼，eames依然喜欢用吃喝收买别人这件事老套又不明智。“你不是这个类型，ari。你更适合用解剖刀架在别人脖子上。”

“这的确是我刚刚和他说的话。”ariadne抢回盒子抱在她自己怀里。

eames大笑起来，尽管他们的话让他不寒而栗，这两个打头字母都是a的犯罪伙伴看上去像是没有恋爱关系的邦妮和克莱德。毕竟arthur正和他谈恋爱呢不是。

“今天你又要逼我学什么来着？arthur，微积分？”arthur这学期开始修大学预选课程，eames可不会参与，看看这本书的厚度吧，arthur的存在也抵消不了他看着字母和数字摆在一起的痛苦。

“个位数加减法，eames。更适合你。”arthur同情地看了一眼eames支棱着短发的脑袋。

“我看我最好走了。”ariadne抱着盒子起身。“打扰别人谈恋爱是不道德的行为。”

“ariadne！！”arthur发出威慑力满满的低沉吼叫。

“我不会和任何人说的。亲爱的arthur，我向上帝发誓。”ari溜出教室。但是arthur知道过不了多久mal也会知道这个消息了。

“我——“arthur转过头才发现eames一脸苍白，就连糖粉都融进他脸色里。“我很抱歉，arthur。我知道你想低调一点，但是——”

“得了吧，eames，我想全学校用不了多久都会知道的。”arthur耸耸肩膀，他让自己看起来没那么温和。“这根本没什么好道歉的。”

“噢。”eames立刻开心起来，他咧着过大的微笑，嘴巴上的糖粉是加倍的甜蜜。“你让我的一天变得更完美了，darling。”

“你还真容易被满足啊。”arthur努力才没有露出酒窝太深的微笑，不知道从什么时候起eames的笑容就如此有感染力了。

“那快教教我数学吧，我们学到几了？”eames站起来绕过桌子，坐到arthur旁边。

“证明哥德巴赫猜想。”arthur翻了白眼，但是依然在eames亲他的时候舔掉了他嘴唇上沾了太久的糖粉。他闭上眼睛假装没看见eames身后贴的那张巨大的，写着eames丑陋小学生字迹的纸条“TAKEN”。

 

他们在一起这件事是多么完美啊。eames都要吹出小曲儿来了，更不要提arthur分化成一个omega，虽然他除了有发情期以外没有一点看上去像omega的样子。但是他喜欢arthur早在这之前，这只能算个完美助力。没错，完美，arthur甚至都承认他们的恋爱关系，而他甚至愿意让别人知道，这在eames看来曾经是不可能的。

也许因为在这之前eames不够了解他，而现在没什么让他觉得难解的。arthur难以预测的反应甚至吸引着eames去发掘更多，他是个好奇的人，或是好奇的猫。

这很危险，好奇可是会害死猫的。

“eames，你差不多要唱出声了你知道吗，老兄。”yusuf从笔记中抬起头来，压低声音和他说话，提醒他们正在图书馆里。

“哦，抱歉。”虽然他一点都不觉得抱歉。

“你的arthur去哪了，该死的，你应该去搅和他学习而不是跟着我。”

“你可是我的best man——friend，yusuf！我当然有理由跟着你。”eames把脑袋贴过去让声音响彻yusuf的耳畔。yusuf哀伤地瞥了一眼eames，恋爱就是会让人变傻是不是，他猜eames哼的曲子是婚礼进行曲。

“你坐在这是因为你根本没法把自己弄进微积分课里。”yusuf愤愤不平。“你会邀请arthur去舞会吗？虽然你俩没有一个是女生，但是我猜这件事也只有你来做不是？”

“没错。老兄。”eames挪了挪椅子发出嘈杂的动静。“我已经想好了，你猜怎么的，我让ariadne教了我叠千纸鹤。”

yusuf想要大笑，他捂住了嘴巴。“你逗我玩呢？”

“没有。你不觉得用arthur深恶痛绝的方法去邀请他这件事很好玩吗？我会把舞会票叠成可爱的小鸟塞进他锁柜里。”

“你就不怕他生气吗？给你一拳然后拒绝你？”yusuf乐坏了。

“给我一拳倒是有可能，拒绝嘛，我们可以赌一赌。我总有办法让他回心转意的。”eames笑的过分自信，连yusuf都想揍他。

“现在，我更想和你聊聊化学。”yusuf翻白眼，好像所有人都从arthur那里得到了真传来对付eames。

“化学邀请你去舞会了吗？”eames瞪着眼睛。“也许你应该从我的经验里学习一下。”

如何当一块口香糖还是如何惹怒你喜欢的人？算了吧，eames，谢了老兄。yusuf想这样说，但是为了他们奇怪的友谊，他还是转移了话题。

“你打算怎么把你立体的，假设，它会是个立体的小鸭子，塞进arthur的锁柜？”

“我知道他的密码。”eames舔舔嘴巴，兴高采烈，他应该会写一张长长的舞会清单，然后把上面的事挨个做一遍。

“啥？”

“我看见他是怎么扭他的锁了，yusuf，太简单了。给我点时间我能破解全学校的锁柜。”eames指指自己过目不忘记得一切细节的眼睛。

“计划完美极了。我希望你能离我的锁柜远点，不然你可能会字面意义上炸掉。”yusuf真诚地说。

 

eames上一次见到arthur是在早晨。

他们分开时的准确时间是早上7点50分，arthur喜欢提早一点去他的教室占他最喜欢的位置。他们一起在寝室里吃过eames叫nash跑腿到咖啡厅买的外带早餐，这意味着一杯黑咖啡一块牛角包和一杯热可可一块巧克力蛋糕。

arthur照常对他的早餐翻了个白眼，而eames也照常把蛋糕吃的满嘴都是然后调戏arthur让他舔掉，他得到的结果当然是另外的白眼和扔在他脸上的餐巾纸。

第四节课后他溜到arthur的教室去找他，发现他不在。也许arthur有太多问题逼问老师了，这也是他们的一种日常。这过去了四个小时，eames耸耸肩膀在人群中发现yusuf的身影，还顺便抓到了他的折纸老师ariadne，他们三个一起去餐厅吃午饭。

eames像往常一样买了难吃的沙拉和牛奶，但是直到他把ariadne的果汁也喝掉，甚至第三次企图让ari邀请yusuf去舞会，这两个完全不同类型的高中生只是默契地互相看了一眼对方就达成了“没有arthur的eames是个对单身人士有害的生物”这一共识。eames大声反对，因为他认为他和arthur在一起才能达到足够大的杀伤力。

于是ari再一次和yusuf对视，他们之间产生了一种惺惺相惜的同盟感。

“arthur跑哪去了？”ariadne终于问了。“我快受不了和eames坐在一起了。”

“你猜猜我是怎么想的。”yusuf翻了个白眼。“我们的友谊都是建立在我是arthur的小组同伴，而你亲过arthur这个基础上，看到没，arthur！我好奇你怎么能坐在这的，ariadne。”

“我们就不能继续eames是个陷入恋爱的愚蠢生物这个话题吗？”ariadne把白眼翻回去。

eames一直古怪的没出声。

“哦，如果你要找arthur，我好像看到wilson把他叫到办公室里去了。”yusuf吃光他最后一点三明治，餐厅的饭菜实在太难吃了。

“你怎么不早说！”eames和ariadne一起吼了出来。

arthur没有出现在餐厅里。

eames还是像个好学生一样出现在下午的课堂上。arthur大概收买了和他同堂课的某个同学，只要eames一跑出去放任自我，arthur就会知道，他的惩罚可能是一晚上也写不完的数学题。

但是eames喜欢他说“我还想看见你毕业呢”时的样子，至于后半句“如果你顺利毕业了，我想我可以去教猴子微积分”他假装没听见。

下午放学之后，这意味着他有将近七个小时没看见arthur，他思忖他们是不是在玩躲猫猫这个游戏。不过他还是坐在美术教室里听watson小姐讲她的爱情故事，直到arthur上完最后一节大学预修课。

不过他还是没见到arthur。eames已经丧失了对于数字的耐心，他把这四舍五入为他一天都见到arthur。他不在图书馆，也不在学生活动室，eames甚至访问了每个运动社团。所以他能做的只有舒服地躺在寝室里等待这只拿着钟表的兔子归巢。

叠成小鸟的舞会票就在他兜里，而他心里揣着arthur锁柜的密码。

arthur十点钟才脸色苍白地出现在寝室门口，他背着个eames没见过的大包，穿着和他早上完全不同的衣服。

“darling，你上哪去了？”eames从床上弹起来，把我找了你一天这句话吞进肚子。

“在学校。”arthur脱掉外套，他的耳尖丧失血色。

“发生了什么吗？”eames小心翼翼地猜测。“你看上去可不太好。”

“没什么。”arthur走进卫生间前看了eames一眼，而eames无法解读他的意思。

“我太累了。”arthur洗漱完最终倒在他自己床上。“我们能明天再说吗？”

“当然了。”eames关掉灯钻进被子。

等到arthur那边传来平稳的呼吸声时他才偷偷挤到arthur的床上，arthur咕哝了一声向着墙的方向挪动了一点，eames成功躺在他旁边，而他还睡着。eames环着他就好像抱着一个大型抱枕，这样他才能睡个好觉。

 

第二天又是昨天的循环，至少在他还见到arthur之前都是一样的，他们醒过来，arthur把他从床上踢下去。他们吃早饭，但是arthur靠过去舔掉了他嘴角上的巧克力。他们在eames的教室门口道别，eames笑着说这倒是不太一样。

真正的八小时，精确到八小时四十五分钟之后，eames才意识到发生了什么。

他成功扭开arthur的锁柜，发现那里面空荡荡的时候他就应该有了这个预感。他回到寝室时发现arthur的床干干净净的只有床垫，他还觉得arthur的躲猫猫功力真厉害。直到他看到自己乱糟糟的床上那张轻飘飘的小纸条他才意识到他的预感是正确的。

他把那张从某个本子上撕下来的小纸片翻来覆去看了三遍。

第一遍他不明白arthur写了什么。

第二遍他用企图找出arthur错字的劲头再读。

第三遍他在想一定是有人伪造了这张纸条。

那么这个人的功底实在太好了。他一定研究过arthur的笔记不少遍，但是唯独arthur字迹清晰的签名他伪造的歪歪扭扭，这实在是太不应该了。还有，这绝对不会是arthur写的纸条，因为arthur从来不会说，甚至写下这个词——抱歉。

arthur不需要用一张纸条和他道歉，甚至告诉他为什么离开，当然是家里那些破事。

eames全能理解，真的，他甚至毫不惊讶。如果换做是他，eames也认为自己能头也不回地离开。

arthur还留下一个完全不像是他签下的名字，而那就像是耗费了他全部的体力。

eames把纸条和舞会票叠成的小鸟一起丢进垃圾桶。

arthur只要一声不吭地走掉就好了，难道他还会期望他和他挥泪吻别吗？

别开玩笑了。

高中对于eames来说就是玩笑和游戏，这一切在一开始本来就应该是一场游戏，或是比赛。

但他不能欺骗自己没有全情投入，他甚至都没耍赖皮。因为arthur是个那么完美的对手，他值得eames付出全部去赢得他。他的确做到了。

但是这一切结束的有些太早了。


	9. New York New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外  
> 主旋律New York—St.Vincent
> 
> New York state of mind—Tony Bennett/glee 
> 
> New York—Ed Sheeran
> 
> Empire of state—Alicia Keys

纽约是一成不变的。

看起来就是天际的曼哈顿，总也无法安静下来的第五大道，任何时刻都漫长成河流的黄色出租车。你能看到形形色色的人们，冷着脸的精英人士，拖着箱子站在百老汇剧院前面的年轻女孩，甚至是每天都不会改变位置的流浪汉。

声戎犬马，川流熙攘，有穷乡僻壤有繁华都市，巨大的霓虹灯打亮每一个人的脸又模糊了他们真正的表情。林荫大道边没有宵禁，酒馆旁边总有人铭咛大醉。纽约纽约，就像一座大熔炉，有人贩毒，有牧师向上帝祈祷。

人们欢呼着纽约纽约，但有人总是会远走，洛杉矶为了沉睡的人而生，在迈阿密海滩和好莱坞能见到更多太阳，而伦敦和巴黎就留给热爱用脚步丈量城市的人们。而你宁愿搭上灰狗列车穿越在哈德逊河边来来回回，在这个由梦筑成的钢筋混凝土的城市里，活着一天一天是那么容易。但今晚仍有人带着饥饿进入梦乡，身边只有空空如也的的冰箱，怀揣着满满一口袋的梦想，仿佛没有什么做不了的事。

纽约时报和每日新闻，每一天都有新的故事发生在这个城市里。新生的孩子，股票的下滑，有人死在冬日的暴雪中，但没人在乎它发生在唐人街或在河边上。

又是新一轮的冬天，他站在小公寓的窗前在室内温差造成的雾气上无意识地划拉，直到没有更多的空间让他写上新的数字。

470万平方英里，2000多万的人口，每年5500万游客在这里来来去去。不夜城，大苹果，甚至是漫画中的别称。在地图上她看上去那么小，可是数字的意义，和你生活在其间的每一日都在感叹这座城市的广阔和巨大。因为你们甚至从没凑巧，命运般的相遇过。

虽然曼哈顿与布朗克斯相接壤，那里有孩子会最喜欢的最大动物园，可他仍从没有去过那个街区。也许这就是他们从不曾相遇的原因。

无论哪里的冬天都很冷很难熬，父亲总是大发雷霆，但当他逃出那个家他却红了眼眶。他的表姐有时帮他照顾孩子，他却不愿意听她说更多的话，他像每一个追梦人那样努力地活在这个水泥筑成的丛林之间，但却没有他们追逐一切的勇气和魄力。

他不想找任何理由，没人有时间停下来去听。每个人都神色匆忙，像在人行道上碰撞后礼貌疏离的道歉，这让他轻易地融入这个世界而毫不彷徨。

点亮一只烟，让打火机的光芒变成这个世界里微小毫不起眼的一点希望的圣火。纽约的光污染使得夜晚里的星空消失不见，但每家每户的灯光变成地面上的星，让这个城市变得美妙又梦幻，每一个星点下都有一个和睦的家庭，烧的火热的暖气和香气四溢的圣诞晚餐。

他做成一笔大生意，用零头买了一棵六英寸高的圣诞树。它还是很漂亮的，有雪绒喷雾喷出来的雪花，闪着冷光的LED小灯泡，塑料的针叶和树顶上一个可爱的银色星星。他的女儿还太小不会在意他们的树下没有一片礼物盒，她更在意的是什么时候吃饭和她心爱的毛绒玩偶。

这甚至一点都不难。除了没人能忍受他的坏脾气，没能碰上一个比他还要混蛋，消磨时间的伴侣让他觉得有点可笑。他以为这座城市无所不能，所以之后她带给他的只有宿醉后的胃痛，过量尼古丁和咖啡因留下的晕眩。

这种晕眩甚至让他觉得失去了在这个世界上一小片的立足之处。他站在一个悬崖边上，脚下是不稳定的砂石和皲裂的土壤，他甚至都不需要跳下去就能心甘情愿地坠落。

孩子又哭了，他想起这是该冲奶粉的时间。他甩掉身上裹着的毯子，暖气已经开到最大了，但他还是觉得冷，再没有谁指尖的温暖能让他觉得灼烧。水烧的太热，他差点被烫到，叹着气顺便给自己煮上一壶咖啡重新烧水，想起这也许又是许多个不眠之夜中平凡的一个。

他的睡眠总是不太好。而就在这个节日里，隔壁的欢声笑语和最安静的圣诞夜赞歌也能让他从睡梦中被惊醒，不如来看看数字吧，总比坐着想些没用的回忆更好。

他会继续活着。又不是谁没了谁就不能活着，他会为了他的小女儿活着，为了给她完全不同的家庭而活着，这将是驱逐他出门上班面对不想面对的一切的动力，就是这么简单。即使没有梦你也能在这座城市里活下去，就把过去都留在身后。

你现在还在纽约，中央公园的绿色和动物园偶尔让你觉得身处在某个热带雨林，闪着五颜六色光芒的霓虹灯会让你的孩子微笑。你搬进新的房子装上一切幼儿保护措施看着她在屋里乱跑。

他依然会微笑，露着酒窝低垂了眉眼，但这些都留给了她。他有了一个天使，他为此活着。

除了吵架以外，工作不像头两年那样艰难。他想着也许今年的圣诞节会去表姐家过，见见她的丈夫，见见她和蔼的老父亲。这一切变得没那么困难，没有什么是不能过去的。

还有接下来的一年，第二年和第无数个年头，直到他发现他会望着他女儿暗绿色的眼眸发愣，才又一次从久违的回忆中脱身。他的手指放在唇边，思索今年买一棵真正的圣诞树。

它会有真的松叶，散发着暖光的小灯泡还有一颗银色的星星。这样想着他就不再觉得害怕。

这只是新一年的圣诞节罢了。

他还在纽约，一成不变，把两天前的纽约时报丢进纸类垃圾里，喝热乎的黑咖啡，穿着整洁的三件套看他女儿举起一幅新画的粉色的画。

也许在这个冬天带她去中央公园滑第一次冰吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 布朗克斯：纽约行政区，说唱音乐和嘻哈发源地，有全球最大的室内动物园。


End file.
